Orange Caramel
by Dead4Sure
Summary: Terkadang sebuah pengorbanan memang diperlukan dalam sebuah drama percintaan. Mencintai memang tidak harus memiliki. / "Aku... adalah istri Sasuke." / Love is like violin. The music may stop and then, but the string remain forever. / FemNaru, AU, OOC, Typo dll. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_.  
_

**_Yang indah hanya sementara, yang abadi hanya kenangan... _**

**_Yang ikhlas hanyalah dari hati dan yang tulus adalah dari sanubari… _**

**_Bukan mudah mencari yang hilang,_**

**_Bukan mudah mengejar impian, _**

**_Namun jauh lebih susah adalah mempertahankan apa yang ada._**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**xXx**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

RedRabbit, (not so) proudly present:

**"Orange Caramel"**

**Ch. 1**

_-Love is like war, easy to begin but hard to end-_

**xXx**

* * *

Sakura menatap orang yang duduk di depannya. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru sebiru langit tak berawan. Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah bernuansa eropa.

"Jadi... hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura-san?" Perempuan berambut pirang itu membuka suara, memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram rok yang sedang dikenakannya. Jujur, dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apakah tindakan yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah kebenaran? Apakah dia memang harus melakukannya? Meskipun hal ini akan membuatnya semakin terluka, dan kemudian menyesal.

Tapi...

Satu hal yang dimengerti oleh Sakura. Meskipun hatinya akan sakit dan terluka, pada kenyataannya dia memang harus melakukannya demi orang yang dicintainya. Terkadang, sebuah pengorbanan memang diperlukan dalam sebuah drama percintaan.

Mencintai.., memang tidak harus memiliki…

Tapi tetap saja, hal itu akan terasa sakit.

Sakura tersenyum miris begitu memikirkan kehidupan percintaannya. Hingga sampai akhirpun, sekeras apapun dia berjuang dan berusaha, Sakura tetap tidak bisa menggeser posisi perempuan di depannya ini, di hati pria yang dicintainya.

_To love someone who does not love you, is like shaking a tree to make the dew drops fall._

_Sometimes we have just to let go of someone who matters to us, _

_not because we want to, but because we have to. _

_and it's the right things to do…_

_Let us remember that we can't force anyone to love us…_

_We can't beg someone to stay when he wants to leave and be with someone else…_

_This is what live is all about, however the end of love is not the end of life, it should be the beginning of understanding that love lives for a reason and leaves with a lesson._

Sambil menunggu Sakura yang tidak kunjung membuka suara, perempuan berambut pirang itu mengambil minuman di depannya, kemudian meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Hal yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah tentang…" Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Gerakan perempuan berambut pirang itu terhenti seketika begitu mendengar nama _'Uchiha Sasuke'_ disebutkan. Keterkejutan melanda dirinya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar nama itu, dan selama itu juga dia selalu berusaha melupakan dan mengubur dalam-dalam semua kenangan tentang orang yang menyandang nama itu.

Sakura memandang perempuan di depannya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi terkejut perempuan berambut pirang itu begitu dia mengucapkan nama Sasuke. "Naruto-san, apa kau mengenal... Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura kepada perempuan di depannya (Naruto).

Diam... adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau… mengenalnya'kan?" Ulang Sakura.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Ya, aku mengenalnya." Jawab Naruto. "Tapi sudah lama, aku tidak bertemu atau mendengar kabarnya." Tambah Naruto.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, entah kenapa, membicarakan tentang Sasuke membuat hati mereka sesak dan mengganjal.

"Aku…" Sakura kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku adalah... istri Sasuke-kun."

Untuk kedua kalinya, perkataan Sakura membuat Naruto tertengun.

Naruto tidak mengerti, meskipun dia sangat membenci Sasuke dan berusaha untuk melupakannya. Tapi kenapa…?

Kenapa…?

Kenapa begitu Sakura mengatakan kalau dia adalah istri Sasuke, hati Naruto terasa sakit?

Sakit dan kecewa berkecamuk di hati Naruto.

* * *

Naruto menatap keluar jendela, menatap langit yang terlihat mendung dan siap meluncurkan hujan deras kapanpun. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru dongker, Sakura yang memberikan buku itu kepadanya. Katanya buku ini adalah journal harian Sasuke, dan jika dia membaca buku ini, maka Naruto akan tau kejadian sebenarnya lima tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat semuanya berubah…

"Kenapa kau melamun di tempat seperti ini?"

Seseorang menegur dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto tersenyum begitu melihat orang itu. "Gaara." Sapanya.

"Kebanyakan melamun tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Kata Gaara menasehati.

"Aku bukannya melamun, tapi sedang berpikir." Bela Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto terdiam, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang memikirkan tentang Sasuke pada Gaara. "Aku memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti.. pernikahan kita." Kata Naruto berbohong sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kenapa? Apa kau gugup, karena resepsi pernikahan kita tinggal sebentar lagi?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto memandang cincin yang terlingkar manis di jari manisnya, cincin pemberian Gaara saat melamarnya dulu. "Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau mau menikah dengan perempuan cacat seperti diriku? Aku tidak bisa berjalan, dan hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda. Dan kau juga tau masa laluku, aku.. aku pernah..." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gaara mengecup lembut bibir ranum Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto terdiam.

Gaara tersenyum lembut. "Kau tau… aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Naruto terdiam, dia memandang mata emerald Gaara yang terlihat bercahaya. "Tapi... kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"Dan kaulah yang terbaik bagiku."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gaara. Gaara memang lelaki yang baik, dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Gaara yang begitu mencintai dan perhatian padanya.

"Ayo, kau harus segera istirahat. Sepertinya kau kelelahan." Kata Gaara sambil mendorong kursi roda Naruto.

_I was once broken, like an old toy that could never be fixed._

_For I was destroyed. My whole life was nothing but a pile of shattered glass,_

_Worthless._

_Until I found you._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur berseprai putih, mengabaikan aroma tajam dari obat-obatan di ruangan yang hampir seluruhnya didekorasi dengan warna putih. Jemari lentiknya bergerak pelan, menggenggam tangan seorang pria yang tertidur lelap di kasur itu, Uchiha Sasuke, suami tercintanya.

Sakura memperhatikan suaminya yang tertidur lelap itu. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak bangun-bangun dari tidur panjangnya, bisa dibilang Sasuke sedang koma.

Dia sudah koma selama satu tahun.

Dan itu, bukan waktu yang singkat.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu damai, seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi Sakura tahu telah terjadi perubahan besar pada fisik suaminya itu. Kulit Sasuke yang putih terlihat semakin pucat, seolah tak ada darah di nadinya, tubuhnyapun semakin kurus hari demi hari.

Sasuke terlihat sangat rapuh...

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih Sakura.

"Sasuke, hari ini aku berhasil menemui Naruto. Dia.. wanita yang cantik. Tidak salah jika kau begitu mencintainya, hehe..." Sakura tertawa dipaksakan.

"Aku memberikan buku harianmu kepada Naruto, agar dia tau seperti apa perasaaanmu kepadanya."

"Karena itu... aku mohon Sasuke. Bangunlah... bangun, hiks..hiks... Bangun Sasuke, kumohon bangunlah…" Lirih Sakura di tengah isakannya.

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara rintik hujan yang deras. Dia melihat ke arah Jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.01 am, dan itu menandakan kalau sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam.

Selalu seperti ini...

Selalu saja seperti ini, ketika Naruto mendengar suara rintik hujan di saat dia tidur, dia pasti akan terbangun dan tidak akan bisa tidur lagi sebelum hujan menjadi reda.

Baginya... hujan merupakan tangisannya...

Jika dia melihat langit mendung, maka mata biru Naruto juga akan turut menjadi mendung. Dan jika langit menurunkan rintik-rintik air yang membasahi tanah, maka mata Naruto juga akan mengeluarkan air yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hujan membawa seribu kenangan yang menyayat hatinya.

Mengorek lukanya.

Kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya... seumur hidupnya…

Naruto menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan berusaha menyamankan posisinya.

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

Entah kenapa, nama itu selalu terngiang di benak Naruto. Semenjak dia bertemu dengan Sakura dan berbicara dengannya, dia menjadi tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Naruto tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke dan berusaha melupakannya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa bayangan Sasuke masih terlihat dengan jelas di benaknya?

Naruto melihat buku yang tergeletak di samping bantalnya. Sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru dongker, buku itu adalah journal harian Sasuke.

Perlahan... jemari Naruto menyentuh buku itu dan mengambilnya.

Apa benar? Jika dia membaca buku ini, maka dia akan benar-benar mengerti tentang kejadian lima tahun yang lalu? Bagaimana jika buku ini malah akan menambah lukanya? Menambah kekecewaan pada dirinya?

Naruto menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya, rasa penasaran telah menguasainya. Perlahan dia membuka sampul buku harian itu. Di halaman pertama terlihat tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi, Naruto mengenal tulisan tangan ini, ini memang benar-benar tulisan Sasuke.

Naruto mulai membaca setiap bait tulisan rapi yang tertera di buku itu…

.

**/ Sasuke Journal, Desember 25, 2012 /**

_Bagiku, kehidupan itu seperti sebuah sandiwara yang sudah dirancang oleh Tuhan, dan setiap kejadian adalah merupakan takdir yang harus dijalani. Terkadang aku berpikir kalau Tuhan itu sama sekali tidak adil, jika Tuhan memang adil. Lantas kenapa? Di saat orang-orang sedang berbahagia karena merayakan natal setiap tahunnya. Maka setiap tahun jugalah aku berdiri seorang diri di sini, berdiri di depan batu nisan orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Batu nisan ibuku... 'Uchiha Mikoto'._

**/**

Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan, matanya menatap sendu deretan huruf yang tertera di batu nisan itu. 'Uchiha Mikoto' Nama ibunya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ibu Sasuke meninggal karena sebuah ledakan bom besar di kota Oto. Pemboman itu terjadi karena suatu perselisihan dan sengketa antara dua Negara besar, yaitu Otonagakure dan Konohagakure.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Tak bisa Sasuke pungkiri, kalau kematian ibunya adalah karena kesalahannya. Seandainya dulu Sasuke tidak merengek pada ibunya untuk dibelikan sebuah mainan di salah satu mall besar di kota Oto sebagai hadiah natal, seandainya Sasuke tidak egois dan kekanankan, maka pasti ibunya masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Pemboman itu menewaskan ribuan banyak nyawa, dan menjadi pertanda dimulainya perang besar antara Negara Oto dan Konoha. Dan peperangan itu berlangsung hingga sampai sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering. Dia melirik nama si pemanggil sekilas dan kemudian mengangkatnya.

**["Sasuke, kau dimana?"]** Sebuah suara berat, dingin dan datar terdengar dari ponsel Sasuke.

"Di makam." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan tak kalah dingin.

**["…"]** Orang di balik ponsel Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. **["Jangan lupa, kau harus ke kediaman Hyuuga hari ini."]**

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Sambungan teleponpun terputus.

Sasuke terdiam, wajahnya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi jika kau memperhatikan sorot matanya, maka kau akan melihat sorot mata kekecewaan di sana.

Orang yang menelpon tadi adalah Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya. Fugaku adalah seorang kepala milliter yang mengepalai dan memimpin peperangan di Negara Oto. Fugaku adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, dan tidak pernah pulang ke rumah, bahkan Fugaku tidak hadir disaat pemakaman ibunya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan sampai saat ini pun, dia tidak pernah mengunjungi makam Mikoto. Dan Sasuke yakin, lelaki itu bahkan tidak tau di mana istrinya dimakamkan.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan makam ibunya. Sesuai perintah ayahnya, dia akan ke kediaman Hyuuga hari ini, dia akan menemui tunangannya, yaitu _Hyuuga Hinata._

**/**

_- Naruto Side –_

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan membacanya begitu dia melihat nama Hyuuga Hinata tertulis di journal harian Sasuke. Ingatannya menerawang untuk mengingat sosok perempuan itu. Naruto tidak akan mungkin lupa mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang perempuan cantik, manis, anggun, baik, dan sedikit pemalu, atau lebih tepatnya amat sangat pemalu.

Hinata adalah anak dari kepala Negara Otonagakure, President Oto, yaitu Hiashi Hyuuga. Dan Naruto juga tau, alasan kenapa Sasuke dan Hinata bertunangan adalah karena paksaan orang tua mereka berdua. Uchiha dan Hyuuga, mereka memang kolaborasi yang hebat.

Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah sosok perempuan yang patut dicontoh. Meskipun dia terlihat lemah dan pemalu, tapi dia adalah perempuan yang paling tegar yang pernah Naruto temui. Hinata menjungjung tinggi arti sebuah perdamain, dengan caranya sendiri, Hinata selalu berusaha membuat Negara Oto dan Konoha berdamai.

Jika Naruto ditanya : Siapa pahlawan perempuan yang paling dikaguminya, maka Hinata Hyuuga'lah jawabannya.

Naruto tersenyum begitu mengingat Hinata. Dia jadi teringat bagaimana dirinya dulu lima tahun yang lalu. Naruto sangat berbeda dengan Hinata. Jika Hinata penyabar, maka Naruto amat sangat tidak penyabar, sifatnya meledak-ledak dan sangat sulit mengendalikan emosinya, dan terkadang tindakannya tidak pernah dipikirkan secara matang, dan sering kali membuat orang lain kesusahan.

Hal yang sama dari mereka berdua adalah mereka sama-sama Putri dari seorang President.

Yang berbeda adalah negaranya. Jika Hinata adalah anak President Oto, maka Naruto adalah anak President Konoha.

Oto dan Konoha.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata...

Mereka musuh... dan bertemu di medan pertempuran.

**.**

**/ Flashback in Naruto side**

Seorang pemuda dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya nampak berlari tergesa-gesa, wajahnya menampakan kepanikan yang luar biasa, dan sesekali dia menabrak orang-orang yang dilaluinya.

"Minato-sama, gawat!" Teriak pemuda itu kepada seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang.

"Hn? Iruka, ada apa? Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" Tanya Minato.

Iruka tampak kelelahan karena sejak tadi dia terus berlari sekencangnya untuk menemui Minato. "Naruto-sama, dia tidak ada di kamarnya." Kata Iruka dengan ekspresi pucat dan kelewat panik.

Minato tampak bingung mendengar perkataan Iruka. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Dia... dia kabur." Kata Iruka dengan ekspresi takut-takut.

"Kabur?" Minato tampak terkejut mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh Iruka. Anak perempuan satu-satunya kabur? _Oh my God!_ Itu kabar buruk.

"Cepat cari dia, dan seret dia pulang!" Perintah Minato dengan segala kewibaannya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan anak perempuannya berkeliaran tanpa pengawal di saat situasi Negara yang sedang kacau karena disibukkan oleh peperangan.

**End of Flashback /**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum begitu mengingat hal gila yang pernah dia lakukan. Dia pernah kabur dari rumahnya demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membela negaranya.

Naruto berpendapat sebagai seorang Putri President Negara Konoha, dia punya kewajiban untuk melindungi Negaranya dari berbagai serangan musuh. Dia tidak bisa tinggal diam saja melihat rakyatnya bertempur mempertaruhkan nyawanya, sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk diam di rumah sambil menyaksikan? Baginya, hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak benar. Seharusnya, para pemimpin negaralah yang melindungi rakyat, bukan rakyat yang melindungi pemimpin. Pemimpin yang baik adalah pemimpin yang berdiri langsung di tengah-tengah rakyatnya, bukan bersembunyi di tempat rahasia karena takut terluka.

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas, apa yang dilakukannya saat itu. Dia ikut pelatihan militer di kota Konoha sebagai sukarelawan, dia memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek, dan menyamar menjadi seorang pria...

Benar-benar gila.

**.**

**/ Flashback in Naruto side**

"Konoha adalah Negara kita, rumah kita, kita harus melindunginya dengan segenap kemampuan kita, meskipun nyawa kita taruhannya." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir menyerupai nanas memberikan pengarahan kepada para relawan perang yang baru saja bergabung.

Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, seorang Sersan mayor yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya.

"Apa kalian siap berkorban demi Negara Konoha?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan aura ketegasan yang begitu kuat terpancar.

"SIAP!" Teriak para relawan perang secara serempak.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Di mulai dari kau!" Tunjuk Shikamaru kepada orang yang berdiri di barisan terujung.

"Sa-saya, Uzumaki Naruto, umur 20 tahun, saya siap membela Negara Konoha!"

**End of Flashback /**

.

Masih tergambar dengan jelas di ingatan Naruto, saat-saat dia menjalani latihan militer untuk mengikuti perang. Itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan, tiada hari tanpa berlari, shit up, push up, merangkak dan sebagainya, belum lagi beratnya baju yang mesti dia pakai. Tapi satu hal yang benar-benar merepotkan bagi Naruto adalah menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

Identitas aslinya sebagai seorang perempuan, anak dari President Konoha, yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela. Hujan masih terlihat mengguyur, tapi kederasannya sudah mulai berkurang, nampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan segera berhenti.

Naruto kembali melihat buku journal Sasuke yang ada di tangannya.

**.**

**/ Sasuke Journal, Desember 27, 2012 /**

_Tujuan hidup?_

_Hn, bagiku itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sulit untuk di jawab. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan hidup atau keinginan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tak punya keluarga yang kucintai, karena satu-satunya orang yang ku anggap keluarga telah tiada. Aku tidak punya teman dan bahkan hidupku tidak berarti banyak untukku._

_Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang memotivasiku untuk hidup adalah keinginan untuk balas dendam. Balas dendam, itulah tujuanku. Aku akan menghancurkan Negara yang telah merenggut nyawa ibuku, yaitu Konoha._

**/**

Kejeniusan sudah menjadi ciri khas bagi sang penyandang marga Uchiha. Di usianya yang tergolong muda, yaitu 20 tahun. Sasuke sudah menjabat sebagai Perwira pertama (Kapten) di kemilliteran Negara Oto.

"Sasuke, kali ini kau mendapatkan misi untuk menggagalkan pengiriman barang di Negara Konoha. Pengiriman barangnya menggunakan alat transportasi kapal, yaitu Poseidon. Kita akan menjalankan rencana kita pada tanggal 29 Desember, dua hari dari sekarang." Kata seorang pria berambut putih dan diikat serta memakai kacamata. Dia adalah Kabuto, seorang Mayor Perwira Tengah di dunia militer.

**/**

_- Naruto Side –_

Naruto menghela nafas setelah membaca journal harian Sasuke. 'Poseidon – Pengiriman barang' itu merupakan misi pertama Naruto selaku sukarelawan militer.

Naruto yang bertugas melindungi...

Dan Sasuke yang bertugas menggagalkan...

Sejak awal mereka memang berbeda jurusan.

Naruto memang masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilupakan.

Benar-benar tak bisa dilupakan…

_-Love is like violin. The music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever-_

* * *

**~ TBC ~  
**

* * *

Karena ada yg minta fic ini buat dilanjutin, makanya aku publish ulang, hehe... _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**Aku sering bertanya, kenapa aku mencintainya? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai membuatku jatuh cinta? **_

_**Pertanyaan yang sudah aku ketahui dengan jelas jawabannya.**_

_**Tidak ada.**_

_**Dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa dan dia juga tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Yang kuperlukan adalah kenyataan kalau dia ada dan aku bisa melihatnya. Hanya melihatnya dan aku yakin bisa melewati segalanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**xXx**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

RedRabbit (not so) proudly present:

**"Orange Caramel"**

**Ch. 2**

_Hidup ini seperti piano. Berwarna putih dan hitam. Namun, ketika Tuhan yang memainkannya, semuanya menjadi indah._

**xXx**

* * *

Bunyi dentingan sendok dan garfu yang beradu dengan piring terdengar samar-samar di ruangan meja makan. Naruto, duduk sendiri menikmati sarapan pagi yang disajikan oleh para _maid._

Membosankan, adalah satu kata yang selalu terulang setiap harinya, begitupun hari ini.

Dia bosan menjalani kehidupan yang sama setiap harinya. Kehidupannya terasa hambar dan monoton. Kadang dia berfikir, untuk apa dia hidup? Jika semangat hidupnya sudah menguap. Separuh jiwanya sudah mati, dan harapannya telah sirna. Dia seperti boneka rapuh, boneka tak bernyawa yang tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada orang disampingnya.

Kehidupan Naruto sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dahulu.

Naruto bukan lagi gadis hiperaktif yang bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Dia tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan gurauan atau candaan yang bisa membuat semua orang tertawa akan tingkah konyolnya, dia tidak bisa lagi bertingkah bodoh dan egois seperti dahulu, dia tidak bisa lagi berdiri dengan kedua kakinya,

Dia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana suara tawanya sendiri.

_Ngomong-ngomong, kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa, ya?_

Naruto menoleh ke luar jendela, melihat dedaunan dan tanah yang masih basah akibat hujan tadi malam. Pada akhirnya… Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya malam tadi, dia terjaga sepanjang malam dengan ditemani sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru dongker, _buku journal Sasuke._

Banyak hal yang ditemukan Naruto lewat membaca buku itu. Membangkitkan memori masa lalu, dia jadi bisa melihat masa lalu bukan hanya dari segi pandangnya, tapi juga dari sudut pandang Sasuke.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara baritone di depannya, reflek dia menoleh. Rambut merah, mata emerald dengan lingkaran hitam di sekililing matanya, ekspresi datar, dan tato 'Ai' di dahinya, itu _Gaara, _tunangannya, calon suaminya.

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku berdiri di depanmu." Gaara berucap sambil duduk di kursi di depan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Maaf." Katanya. "Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, apa aku tidak boleh datang kemari?" Kata Gaara dengan ekspresi seolah-olah tersinggung, tapi tetap terkesan datar. "Aku hanya ingin sarapan pagi bersama calon istriku."

Naruto melihat Gaara yang sudah mulai mengambil makanan di meja makan, meletakkannya di piring, dan mulai memakannya dengan ekspresi tenang.

Gaara memang sering datang ke rumah Naruto, dengan alasan _ingin makan bersama calon istrinya. _Entah itu makan pagi, siang, maupun malam. Gaara selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Naruto di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya sebagai Kepala Negara Sunagakure.

Sabaku No Gaara, adalah seorang President Suna. President termuda dari lima Negara.

Dulu, Negara Suna hanyalah Negara kecil yang tidak sebanding dengan Oto dan Konoha. Akibat perang yang terjadi antara dua Negara terbesar, Negara Suna mengalami peningkatan yang sangat pesat, perekonomian dan politik di dunia berbalik menjadi kuasa mereka. Dan Negara Suna berada di puncak dunia, dan menjadikan Gaara sebagai orang nomor satu di dunia.

Yang berperang adalah Konoha dan Oto, tapi kenapa Suna yang berkuasa? Takdir Tuhan memang aneh dan terkesan tidak adil. Tapi pada kenyataannya manusialah yang bodoh, haus dan rakus akan kekuasaan, menghalalkan segala cara dengan cara berperang, dan akhirnya menghancurkan diri sendiri.

_Betapa beruntungnya Naruto mendapatkan Gaara. _Itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang lain mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. _Wanita cacat yang memiliki masa lalu pahit, dan dicap sebagai penghianat oleh negaranya. Mendapatkan orang nomor satu di dunia? Benar-benar tidak pantas._

Tapi mungkin itulah yang disebut dengan jalan Tuhan, yaitu _Takdir._

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku seperti itu?"

Naruto terkejut dan salah tingkah, tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dia melamun sambil terus memandangi Gaara. "Ah… tidak, tadi aku... aku…" Dia jadi bingung harus ngomong apa.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu." Kata Gaara.

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto sambil memakan makanannya.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tidak membuka suara, hanya terdengar suara dentingan piring, sendok, dan garfu, yang menciptakan bunyi halus dan terkesan bisu. Suasana tenang seperti ini, ekpresi Gaara yang datar, benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada orang itu.

Terkadang Naruto berfikir, kalau Gaara sangat mirip seperti Sasuke, sikap mereka sama… sulit untuk ditebak dan dimengerti.

Bagaimana caranya Naruto melupakan Sasuke, jika dia selalu teringat Sasuke ketika dia melihat Gaara? Apa yang akan dipikirkan Gaara jika dia mengetahui hal ini, apa dia akan kecewa?

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Amegakure." Kata Gaara memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

_Amegakure, Negara yang dikenal dengan hujan yang abadi._

"Berapa hari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin tiga hari." Jawab Gaara. "Kau ingin ikut?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan mendengar tawaran Gaara. "Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Aku tau, kau tidak suka hujan." Kata Gaara sambil mengambil gelas di depannya dan meminum air di dalamnya. "Tapi aku menyukai hujan." Gaara meletakkan kembali gelasnya. "Kau tau kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil menatap mata biru Naruto. "Karena hujan mempertemukanku denganmu."

_Hujan mempertemukanku denganmu…  
Atau saat kita bertemu, hari kebetulan hujan?_

Ada berapa banyak kebetulan-kebetulan di kehidupan ini? Apa benar kebetulan itu ada? Ataukah arti dari sebuah kebetulan merupakan Takdir.

Lagi-lagi Takdir.

_Takdir, aku bertemu dengan Gaara di saat hujan._

_Dan Takdir, aku bertemu Sasuke di saat hujan_

Benar juga, hari itupun… hujan mengguyur dengan sangat lebat, atau mungkin bisa disebut 'Badai'.

_Badai di tengah luasnya samudra…_

.

.

.

**Desember 29, 2012 (Flashback)**

Sebuah kapal besar berlayar di lautan yang luas. _Poseidon_, itu adalah nama kapal raksasa itu. Poseidon adalah kapal milik Negara Konoha yang bertugas mengantar barang-barang perlengkapan berperang. Kapal itu dijaga sangat ketat, karena mengingat pentingnya barang-barang yang sedang diangkut.

Terdapat empat ratus lima puluh orang prajurit militer yang bertugas mengawal kapal itu, serta enam helicopter yang terbang di atasnya.

Naruto, dia merupakan salah satu prajurit militer yang bertugas mengawal kapal itu. Ini merupakan misi pertama baginya sebagai sukarelawan prajurit perang.

Sampai saat ini-pun tidak ada seorang pun yang tau siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang tau kalau dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, Putri President Konoha. Naruto telah berhasil memainkan perannya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang mencintai negrinya.

Pagi buta, di saat matahari belum muncul, dan badai di lautan yang luas menjadi _background _peristiwa pertempuran antara Konoha dan Oto.

Kapal Poseidon diserang.

Naruto, selaku prajurit Konoha, dia harus melindungi kapal itu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri.

Naruto adalah gadis yang pemberani, dia kuat dan tangguh, dia tidak takut menghadapi apapun, atau begitulah yang dia pikirkan…

Ternyata perang tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya, tidak semudah game yang dimainkannya. Bukan soal tembak menembak, atau saling lempar bom. Jika kau tertembak, maka kau akan mati, dan jika kau menembak… maka kau sudah membunuh.

_Nyawa begitu mudah menghilang, seakan tak berharga di medan pertempuran._

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat ada begitu banyak jasad tak bernyawa di depan matanya, berlumuran darah dan berbau amis. Jasad itu, adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya, temannya. Rasa sedih berkumpul di hati Naruto melihat teman-temannya mati di depan matanya. Teman Naruto, mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercanda bersama, melempar ejekan satu sama lain, dan saling membantu di saat pelatihan militer yang sangat sulit dan ketat. Mereka tidak pantas mati diusia yang begitu muda.

Mata Naruto mengeluarkan bening-bening kristal, dia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat teman-temannya yang mati, dia ingin menyelamatkan mereka semua, ingin memeluk mereka, atau sekedar menggenggam tangan dan menutupkan mata mereka yang terbuka.

Tapi hal itu tidak bisa terwujud.

Saat ini, bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Peluru-peluru masih melesat dengan cepat, membentur dinding-dinding yang menjadi perlindungan Naruto, lengah sedikit saja dia akan tertembak dan terluka, bahkan mati.

Saat itu, Naruto sadar, kalau dia benar-benar menyayangi nyawanya, dia ingin hidup, dan tidak ingin mati.

Satu gerakan cepat diambil Naruto, dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah lawannya, menembaknya dengan penuh kepastian, dan peluru itupun menembus kepala lawan.

Satu hal lagi yang disadari oleh Naruto, apakah tindakan membunuh itu suatu kebenaran? Membunuh manusia karena ingin melindungi kapal, membunuh musuh karena telah membunuh teman kita, dan membunuh karena takut dibunuh.

'BOOOOMMM!'

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi, seluruh badan kapal bergoncang dengan hebat karena sebuah ledakan bom. Nampaknya musuh berencana untuk menenggelamkan kapal ini.

Kapal akan segera tenggelam, dan itu artinya di dalam pertempuran ini, pihak Konoha'lah yang kalah.

Sang kapten memerintahkan seluruh prajurit Konoha untuk mundur dan keluar dari kapal Poseidon yang akan segera tenggelam. Tapi itu tidak semudah kelihatannya, laut sama sekali tidak bersahabat, badai semakin besar. Boat-boat kecil yang digunakan untuk melarikan diripun harus mati-matian bertahan dari ganasnya ombak samudra.

Naruto memakai pelampung dan ikut menaiki salah satu boat. Kapal boat itu terombang-ambing dan sangat sulit dikendalikan, ombak semakin menggila. Naruto dan para prajurit lainnya hanya bisa berpengangan dengan erat agar tidak terlempar keluar kapal, dan berharap agar kapal tidak terbalik.

Tapi harapan mereka sama sekali tidak terwujud. Ombak besar seperti _Tsunami _menerpa mereka, mengakibatkan kapal boat yang mereka naikki terbalik seketika. Naruto terlempar keluar.

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bisa berenang, hanya bisa panik di dalam air yang kederasannya terasa menyakitkan di tubuh, beruntung dia memakai pelampung yang membuatnya tidak tenggelam ke dasar laut, tapi tetap saja… diterpa ombak bukanlah hal yang mengenakkan, cukup sakit hingga menghilangkan kesadaranmu.

Naruto pingsan ditengah samudra yang mengamuk, ombakpun menyeretnya entah kemana…

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit menjalar disekujur tubuh Naruto begitu kesadarannya perlahan-lahan kembali, membuka mata, rasa silau menyerangnya. Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya.

_Poseidon,_

_Teman-temannya yang mati,_

_Bom,_

_Badai,_

_Tenggelam._

Naruto ingat sekarang, kalau dia terlempar dari kapal boat kecil yang ditumpanginya, dan pingsan di tengah laut.

Beruntung dia masih hidup.

Tapi di mana Naruto sekarang? Dia tidak berada di tengah lautan, dia terdampar di daratan, lebih tepatnya terdampar di pesisir pantai. Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing.

Pantai ini terlihat seperti pulau kecil tak berpenghuni yang sering Naruto lihat di film-film. Di sepanjang penglihatan Naruto hanya ada laut, pasir dan pepohonan. Tidak ada rumah maupun makhluk hidup lainnya.

Apa benar dia terlempar ke pulau tak berpenghuni?

Kalau begitu kenyataannya, bagaimana kalau pulau ini persis seperti film-film yang pernah di tonton oleh Naruto. Pulau para zombie yang memakan manusia, atau pulau para cannibal yang juga memakan manusia, atau mungkin pulau para binatang-binatang mengerikan yang memangsa manusia seperti di film-film.

Pikiran-pikiran negative-pun terus bermunculan di otak Naruto. Dia jadi horror dan merinding disko begitu membayangkan nasib tragisnya yang harus mati konyol dan hancur di tangan makhluk-makhluk gaje.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak! Aku tidak akan mati ditempat seperti ini!" Teriak Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan gaya lebay. "Lagipula pulau berhantu itu hanyalah fiktif belaka." Gumamnya, meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Kalau memang benar ada zombie atau spesies aneh lainnya. Jika mereka menyerangku, tinggal aku tembak saja seperti pemeran utama di film-film, hahaha… aku pasti akan terlihat sangat keren!" Katanya, sudah mulai error dan gila.

Naruto mengambil pistol dan mengisinya dengan peluru, buat jaga-jaga, kali aja ada zombie beneran.

Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menerusui sepanjang tepi pantai. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus tau sebenarnya dia ada di mana, dan menemukan cara untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Keringat turun dari pilipis Naruto, harinya benar-benar menyengat. Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala Naruto, dia haus dan lapar. Di mana dia bisa mendapatkan air dan makanan? Apakah dia harus masuk ke hutan untuk mencari buah?

"Padahal ada begitu banyak air, tapi sayang tidak bisa diminum." Gumamnya sambil melihat air pantai yang luasnya membentang di penglihatan Naruto. "Kenapa sih, Tuhan harus membuat air laut itu asin? Benar-benar mumbazir." Naruto geleng-geleng sendiri, merasa prihatin dengan karya indah Tuhan yang bernama lautan. Dia pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hutan, sambil diiringi doa kepada _Tuhan Yang Maha Esa_.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun Naruto adalah tipe cewek tomboy, urakan dan tidak takut sama apapun (Kecuali makluk lain seperti Hantu). Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang cewek tulen yang jijik sama binatang-binatang berbulu kayak Ulat bulu. OMG! Naruto jijik banget sama yang namanyan ulat bulu! Entah bagaimana caranya makhluk nista itu bisa melekat di baju Naruto, bikin Naruto lari-lari nggak jelas sambil teriak-teriak di dalam hutan, persis kayak Tarzan.

"ULAT BULU! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!" Teriaknya dengan air mata berlinang saking jijiknya. Untung ulat bulu itu melekat di baju Naruto, nggak langsung menempel ke kulit. Bisa bentol-bentol kulit mulus Naruto.

Dia berlari-lari tak tentu arah di dalam hutan yang padat banget pohonya. Naruto tersandung akar pohon, bikin dia terjeramba dan jatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur.

Untung bukan lumpur hidup yang menyerap manusia, atau lumpur lavindo yang panas, cuma lumpur biasa yang menyebabkan seluruh badan Naruto menjadi kotor, dekil dan bau. Tapi ada satu hal positif dari terjatuhnya Naruto ke kubangan lumpur, yaitu "Ulat bulunya lepas!" Teriak Naruto girang, sambil berhip-hip ria seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tau sekarang sudah jam berapa, sepertinya sudah sore, dan hari terlihat mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Dan benar… hujanpun perlahan menetes turun.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang langit yang meneteskan rintik-rintik hujan. Awan hitam terlihat menggumpal, menutupi birunya langit.

"Mmm? Apa itu?"

Naruto samar-samar melihat sebuah pesawat di antara gumpalan awan hitam, pesawat itu terlihat oleng dan mengeluarkan percik-percik api, tampaknya akan segera meledak. Naruto dapat melihat sang pilot melompat turun dari dalam pesawat.

Mata Naruto membelalak kaget dan kagum melihat adegan _action live_ berbahaya yang terpampang di depannya. Tidak lama setelah sang pilot melompat, pesawat yang ditumpanginya meledak berbaur dengan awan hitam di langit. Menjadi kembang api dengan serpihan-serpihan besi yang menyebar ke segala arah.

Sang pilot membuka perasutnya, siap melabuh di pulau tempat Naruto berada. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari menuju ke arah mendaratnya sang pilot misterius itu.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia berlari ke arah pilot itu. Yang pasti ada perasaan senang dan lega di hati Naruto, karena mengetahui kalau dia tidak sendiri di pulau ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang pilot berhasil mendarat, dan Naruto sampai di tempat pendaratan. Naruto bersembunyi, dia ingin membaca situasi untuk mengetahui siapa pilot itu. Apakah dia seorang prajurit tentara? Kalau memang iya, dari Negara mana dia? Naruto sangat berharap kalau pilot itu adalah dari Negara Konoha, dan berdoa demi apapun agar pilot itu bukan dari Negara Oto.

Tapi sayang, harapan Naruto hancur begitu melihat seragam yang dikenakan oleh pilot itu. Seragam militer berwarna merah dengan aksen hitam dan putih, seragam militer Oto.

Rasa marah melanda Naruto begitu mengingat penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh tentara Oto di kapal Poseidon pagi tadi. Banyak temannya yang mati dibunuh oleh tentara Oto.

Naruto marah, dan ingin balas dendam.

Sang pilot yang merupakan prajurit Oto melepaskan diri dari lilitan parasutnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia masih memakai helm pilot. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto yang diliputi kemarahan dan rasa benci kepada Negara Oto mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah pilot itu. "MATI KAU!" Teriak Naruto sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

'DOR!'

Teriakan Naruto mengejutkan sang pilot, reflex dia bergerak untuk menghindari peluru yang melesat ke arahnya, dan tidak lupa mengambil senjatanya dengan menggunakan tangan kanan.

'_Sreet.'_

Sang pilot berhasil lolos dari tembakan Naruto, tapi sayang lengan kanannya tergores peluru. Terkejut, pistol di tangan kanannya-pun terlempas.

Naruto yang sadar tembakannya melesat, melancarkan tembakan-tembakan berikutnya.

'DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Si pilot yang merupakan prajurit elit Oto dapat menghindari peluru-peluru yang mengarah padanya dengan gesit.

Kesal, Naruto berlari mendekat, dia ingin menghajar langsung si pilot itu.

Naruto langsung melancarkan tendangan ke arah prajurit Oto, tendangan itu berhasil di tangkis dengan baik. Tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala si pilot berhelm itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dan teknik yang akurat, si pilot membuat Naruto terlempar hingga pistol yang berada di tangan Naruto terlepas.

Punggung Naruto menabrak batu besar di belakangnya. Sakit, langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuh Naruto, dia langsung tersungkur ke atas tanah.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh si pilot untuk menyerang Naruto, dia mengambil belati yang selalu disimpannya, dan menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari bahaya mendekat langsung berdiri dan menghindar dari sabetan belati tajam si pilot.

Terlambat sedikit saja, dada dan perut Naruto pasti sudah robek terkena pisau itu, dan syukurnya hanya baju depan Naruto saja yang sobek.

Si pilot tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik baju Naruto, dan menjatuhkan Naruto ke atas tanah.

Baju depan Naruto bertambah sobek.

Naruto yang terjatuh dengan punggung yang menghantam tanah, merasakan nyeri yang amat teramat sangat.

Si pilot mengunci tubuh Naruto dengan cara menduduki perut Naruto, satu tangannya besiap menusuk jantung Naruto, dan satu tangan lagi digunakan untuk mencengkram dada Naruto dengan keras.

Hujan masih terus mengguyur, menjadi saksi bisu akan kematian Naruto.

Si pilot-pun mengangkat tangannya yang memegang belati, melakukan ancang-ancang untuk menusuk tubuh Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan takut mati benar-benar memenuhi pikirannya, dia berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

Sang pilot-pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menusuk dada Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

Naruto berteriak sekeras-sekerasnya, dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Si pilot menghentikan gerakannya begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto. _Teriakan itu, seperti teriakan perempuan. _Batinnya.

Prajurit Oto itu pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang kenyal, bulat dan lembut yang ada dicengkraman tangan kirinya. Dia pun memperhatikan dada Naruto.

Baju depan Naruto yang robek mengekspos lekuk tubuh bagian depan Naruto. Menampilkan keindahan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama laki-laki.

"Kau… perempuan?" Tanya sang pilot sedikit tercekat. Tangannya masih berada di atas benda bulat dan kenyal di dada Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari kalau pilot itu tidak jadi menusuknya, perlahan membuka matanya. Matanya melebar begitu dia menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Jauhkan tanganmu dari dadaku!" Naruto menepis tangan si pilot dari dadanya dengan kasar, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. "Menjauh dari tubuhku! Dasar mesum!" Ronta Naruto, mendorong-dorong tubuh lelaki di atasnya.

Si pilot pun menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menutupi tubuh bagian depannya. Dia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang, dan rasanya mau mati saja. Seumur hidup baru pertama kali dia mengalami hal seperti ini, ada seorang lelaki misterius yang melihat dadanya, bahkan lelaki itu dengan seenak jidatnya mencengkram dada Naruto dengan kasar.

"Ka-kau benar-benar brengsek! Dasar mesum! Akan ku bunuh kau!" Maki Naruto kepada pilot berhelm itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menyerang si pilot karena pilot itu sudah melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual kepadanya, tapi sayang badan Naruto tidak bisa digerakkan, kakinya gemetaran.

Si pilot memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"A-apa kau liat-liat? Jangan berfikiran macam-macam, ya!" Bentak Naruto dengan ekspresi horror, takut di perkosa di pulau tak berpenghuni ini.

Si pilot melepaskan helm yang sejak tadi dipakainya.

Naruto tau, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi karya terindah ciptaan Tuhan yang berwujud Manusia, tapi apa daya, Naruto tetap terhipnotis akan pesonanya.

Kulit yang terlihat putih dan halus seperti porselen. Rambut hitam yang basah terkena rintikan hujan. Mata yang tajam dengan bola mata hitam pekat seperti batu mulia yang agung, garis rahang yang tegas dan halus. Semuanya terlihat indah.

_Lelaki itu, amat. teramat. sangat. tampan..._

* * *

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang sibuk menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Jujur saja, dia sedikit syok begitu menyadari hal apa yang baru saja terjadi. Menyentuh benda bulat, kenyal dan lembut yang disebut Payudara, itu baru pertama kali dilakukannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tak biasa, sedikit tak beraturan.

_Well, rasanya tidak buruk juga. _Malahan, jika boleh jujur, Sasuke ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

_WTF? Kenapa dia jadi pervert kayak gini?_

"A-apa kau liat-liat? Jangan berfikiran macam-macam, ya!" Bentak Naruto dengan ekspresi horror, takut di perkosa di pulau tak berpenghuni ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Dia melepaskan helm pilot yang sejak tadi dipakainya. Membiarkan air hujan membasahi kepalanya, sekedar ingin mendinginkan dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang ada di otaknya.

Mata biru Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke. Naruto dapat melihat wajah pilot misterius itu begitu Sasuke melepaskan helm-nya.

Naruto terpana untuk beberapa saat, dia tau, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi karya terindah ciptaan Tuhan yang berwujud Manusia, tapi apa daya, Naruto tetap terhipnotis akan pesonanya.

Kulit yang terlihat putih dan halus seperti porselen. Rambut hitam yang basah terkena rintikan hujan. Mata yang tajam dengan bola mata hitam pekat seperti batu mulia yang agung. Garis rahang yang tegas dan halus. Semuanya terlihat indah.

_Lelaki itu, amat. teramat. sangat. tampan.._

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkannya dari keterpesonaannya pada cowok di depannya. _'Sialan! Dia itu cowok brengsek yang sudah melihat dan menyentuh dada virginku, cowok mesum! Hidung belang! Bad boy! Playboy! Gigolo! Kenapa aku terpesona kepadanya?' _Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

Suara baritone yang terdengar dingin dan datar menyadarkan Naruto dari aktifitas geleng-gelengnya.

Naruto menatap sang pemilik suara (Sasuke) dengan tajam. Naruto tersenyum mengejek, bermaksud menampakan kesombongan dan kearoganannya. "Semua prajurit Oto memang pantas mati." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan cewek di depannya, dia memandang Naruto dengan datar. "Apa kau prajurit Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau 'Iya' memangnya kenapa?" Balas Naruto dengan tatapan sengit.

Sasuke tersenyum merendahkan alias menyeringai. "Apa Negara Konoha sudah kehabisan pemuda? Sehingga mengirim seorang gadis lemah seperti dirimu ke medan pertempuran? Kalau begini kenyataannya, kemenangan Oto sudah dapat dipastikan."

Naruto berdecak tidak suka mendengar perkataan cowok di depannya. "Apa kau bilang? Oto tidak mungkin menang dari Konoha! Konoha'lah yang akan menghancurkan Oto! Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak lemah!" Bentak Naruto, dengan ekspresi meledak-ledak.

Seringai meremehkan masih terpajang di bibir tipis Sasuke. "Oh, ya? Bukankah Konoha baru saja kalah dari Oto pagi tadi? Dan kau, baru saja kalah dariku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar tapi terkesan menyombong.

Naruto makin panas mendengarnya. "Konoha kalah dari Oto tadi pagi karena kalian menggunakan strategi yang licik dan curang!" Bentak Naruto, tidak terima Negaranya direndahkan. "Dan aku juga belum kalah darimu." Tambahnya.

"Kau itu memang bodoh, ya?" Hina Sasuke dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau mengataiku 'Bodoh'! Kau'lah yang bodoh!" Bentak Naruto dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang jelas terlihat.

"Apa seluruh tentara Konoha sebodoh dirimu?" Tanya Sasuke, masih dengan tampang stoic andalannya.

"Brengsek!" Desis Naruto. "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak bodoh! Dan jangan menghina tentara Konoha!" Naruto langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah Sasuke, dia ingin melancarkan serangan pada cowok berwajah es batu itu.

Naruto melancarkan pukulan ke arah wajah Sasuke, tapi sayang, kepalan tangan Naruto diblok begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan membalik keadaan, dia menarik Naruto hingga terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi terlentang. Kemudian, untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menduduki perut Naruto, dan mengunci kedua tangan Naruto ke samping dengan kuat.

Mata biru Naruto membelalak horror begitu menyadari posisinya sekarang. _Oh My God! _Dada Naruto terekspos sempurna. Untuk kedua kalinya, mata elang Sasuke menatap tajam pemandangan indah di depannya. _"Well, you have a great body."_ Gumamnya, sambil menyeringai licik.

Naruto makin horror.

"Lepaskan aku! Bodoh! Jangan dilihat!" Berontak Naruto, dia mengeluarkan tenaga sekuat-kuatnya untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tapi sayang gagal, tenaga Sasuke terlalu kuat.

Masih dengan seringaian liciknya, Sasuke bersuara. "Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini."

Firasat Naruto makin memburuk mendengarnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto, dengan suara baritone sexy-nya yang berat dia berbisik. _"Like I said, you have a great body._ Bikin aku horny melihatnya."

WHAT THE FUCK?

Kebayang nggak betapa syoknya Naruto mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Dia makin panik dan takut. Kevirginannya benar-benar terancam!

Naruto makin berontak. "Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Kau benar-benar bajingan! Dasar mesum! Gigolo! Makhluk rendahan!" Maki Naruto kayak benteng ngamuk, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tapi tetap saja gagal.

"Hee… Kau malah makin menggiurkan kalau berontak seperti ini." Kata Sasuke dengan tampang iblisnya, mata hitamnya memandang liar setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto.

Ini adalah kejadian paling nista, menjijikkan dan paling memalukan yang pernah dialami Naruto. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang melilhat tubuhnya kecuali ibunya (Kushina). Wajah Naruto memerah, air mata terasa menggenang di mata birunya. Tangisan Naruto pun pecah, air matanya membaur dengan tetesan hujan yang menerpa wajahnya. "Lepaskan aku… ku mohon lepaskan aku…" Pinta Naruto di sela isak tangisnya.

Harga dirinya benar-benar hancur di depan cowok brengsek ini.

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi Naruto yang menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Bodoh, benarkan yang ku bilang, kau itu lemah, baru seperti ini saja sudah menangis, dasar cengeng." Kata Sasuke dengan tampang stoic-nya. "Berhentilah menangis, aku hanya bercanda tadi." Ucapnya sambil menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto masih menangis, dia merekuk tubuhnya dengan erat. Tangisannyapun makin bertambah nyaring.

"Hey, aku bilang berhenti menangis!" Bentak Sasuke kesal mendengar tangisan Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menangis! Kau benar-benar brengsek memperlakukan cewek seperti itu!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar Naruto. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya bercanda." Katanya santai, tanpa ekspresi bersalah.

"Apanya yang bercanda! Candaanmu itu tidak lucu dan terlalu ekstrim!" Bentak Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto, dia mengambil tas ransel yang dibawanya sebelum meloncat dari pesawat. Membuka isi tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaos. "Pakai ini." Sasuke melempar Kaos itu ke hadapan Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

"Apa kau buta? Itu baju." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Naruto memperhatikan baju kaos yang ada di depannya. Baju itu berlambangkan Negara Oto, atau lebih tepatnya baju kaos itu adalah baju tentara Oto. "Kau menyuruhku memakai baju tentara Oto? Cuih! Najis!" Tolak Naruto mentah dengan eskpresi yang sangat menghina di mata Sasuke.

"Terserah, kau mau memakainya atau tidak." Kata Sasuke ketus, tapi masih berusaha menampilkan ekspresi cool. Sialan! Dia sudah berbaik hati sama cewek di depannya ini. Jika Sasuke mau, dia bisa saja membunuh Naruto detik ini juga.

"Aku tidak perlu baju jelek ini!" Kata Naruto mantab.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih memakai baju robek itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terdiam, dia berfikir. Mana mungkin dia memakai baju tentara musuhnya, sama saja dia mengkhianati Negaranya. Tapi kalau tidak memakai baju ini, Naruto harus memakai apa? Daun? Bisa jadi Tarzan beneran dia.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil kembali bajunya. "Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memakai baju robek itu. Setidaknya ada yang bisa kulihat selama di pulau ini." Katanya dengan seringai jahil terukir di wajah tampannya.

_What the hell!_ Naruto syok mendengarnya. "Sini! Kemarikan bajunya!" Pinta Naruto. "Aku hanya memakainya karna terpaksa, ya! Ini semua hanya untuk menghindari tatapan mesummu itu! Aku sama sekali tidak ikhlas memakainya! Baju ini benar-benar jelek! Tidak pantas untukku!" Celoteh Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang amat sangat tidak penting untuknya.

"Dasar bajingan! Brengsek! Mesum! Gigolo! Bahkan binatang lebih baik dari dirimu!"

Lama kelamaan telinga Sasuke panas juga mendengar sumpah serapah Naruto yang panjangnya kayak kereta api.

"Dobe! Diamlah, kau cerewet sekali!" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Do-Dobe? Siapa yang kau panggil 'Dobe'? TEME!"

_**Flashback end…**_

.

Naruto tersenyum begitu mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Semua adegan yang mereka lakukan saat itu terasa manis di pikiran Naruto. Pertemuan mereka memang tidak seromantis seperti di cerita dongeng. Pertemuan mereka diawali dengan pertarungan, caci maki dan persaingan. Tapi entah kenapa, semuanya terasa istimewa dan tak tergantikan.

'Teme' dan 'Dobe', nama itu lahir hari itu.

'_Dobe' untukku, dan 'Teme' untukmu…_

.

.

.

**/ Sasuke Journal, Desember 29, 2012 /**

_Tuhan memang pandai mengatur scenario untuk seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini,  
termasuk jalan hidupku.  
Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau jalan hidup dan perasaanku akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak hari ini.  
Sejak aku bertemu dengannya._

'_I met her and that's the beginning of everything'_

* * *

******つづく**

******TBC  
**

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_**Banyak orang berkata : "Jangan pernah bersama dengan seorang pria yang membuatmu menangis karena orang yang mencintaimu tidak akan membuatmu menangis." **_

_**Tetapi aku belajar, jika suatu malam bulan bertanya padaku : Jika ia membuatmu menangis, lantas kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya? **_

_**Maka aku akan menjawab... **_

_**"Bulan, pernahkah kau meninggalkan langitmu?"** _

.

.

* * *

oOo

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

RedRabbit, (not so) proudly present:

**"Orange Caramel"**

**Ch. 3**

oOo

* * *

.

**/ Sasuke Journal, December 29, 2012 /**

_Seperti kata John Maxwell : 'Hidup adalah 10% apa yang terjadi pada diriku dan 90% bagaimana aku bereaksi terhadapnya.'_

_Kita tidak mungkin bisa menghindari 10% kehidupan yang sudah dirancang oleh Tuhan. Akan tetapi sisanya 90% ditentukan oleh reaksi kita sendiri. Cinta? Tujuan? Mimpi? Cita-cita? Ambisi? Nafsu? Bagaimana kita hidup? Sekeras apa kita berjuang? Keputusan apa yang kita ambil? Baik/Buruk? Berhasil/Gagal? Semuanya ada di tangan kita, masa depan ada di tangan kita sendiri._

_Jadi manusia tidak berhak menyalahkan Tuhan akan kegagalan atau nasib buruk yang menimpanya. Jika kau ingin berhasil, maka rajin dan berjuanglah. Jika kau ingin pintar, maka belajarlah. Jika kau ingin kaya, maka gigihlah dalam bekerja. Atau mungkin jika kau ingin kisah cintamu bahagia, maka jatuh cintalah pada orang yang tepat._

_Hari ini pun persentasi 90/10 tetap berlaku. Karena Tuhan berkehendak, dia menggunakan 10% bagiannya untuk mempertemukanku dengannya. Sisanya 90% bagaimana aku bereaksi menanggapinya. _

_90% bagianku, harus seperti apa aku menanggapi kehadirannya? Akankah keputusanku dapat merubah masa depan dan pendirianku? Dan tanpa aku sadari... 90% jalan hidupku, akan sangat tergantung padanya._

_**/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hei, lepaskan aku! OY! Aku bilang lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Sasuke menoleh. "Tidak bisakah kau diam?" Tegurnya.

Naruto merengut, dia menggeram frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa aku diam jika kau mengikatku seperti ini!" Teriaknya emosi. Tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh Sasuke, dia sudah seperti kepompompong atau mungkit ulat yang merayap-rayap di atas tanah. "Cepat lepaskan aku, Teme!"

Sasuke mendesah, perempuan memang selalu berisik dan ada saja tingkahnya, menyusahkan. Karena itulah Sasuke tidak suka dengan makhluk yang bergender perempuan. Dan apa itu tadi? Dia memanggil Sasuke yang _perfect_ nan _awesome _dan maha _handsome_ ini dengan sebutan 'Teme'? Huh, yang benar saja!

"LEPAAAS!" Naruto berteriak dengan volume maksimalnya. Bikin telinga Sasuke berdengung mendengarnya. _'Ck, berisik!'_ Jika Sasuke punya lakban atau apapun yang dapat menyumpal mulut Naruto maka pasti akan dipakainya, sayang semua itu nggak ada. Sempat terlintas dipikiran Sasuke untuk melepas kaos kaki yang sedang dikenakannya kemudian menjejalkannya ke mulut bawel gadis berambut kuning ini, namun Sasuke nggak tega, dia masih punya hati. "Jika kau tidak mau diam, akan aku potong lidahmu itu." Ancamnya sadis. Tarik kata-kata tentang : Sasuke punya hati tadi.

Naruto langsung bungkam, agak ngeri sama ancaman prajurit Oto di depannya ini, bagaimana pun juga mereka musuh, jadi saling bunuh mungkin itu adalah hal yang biasa. Naruto juga sadar, jika dia bukanlah seorang perempuan maka saat itu -ketika Sasuke akan menusuknya- dia akan benar-benar mati. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bersyukur terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan.

Sasuke mengutak-atik radio, handphone atau peralatan elektronik lainnya untuk mencari sinyal. Tapi sayang, semuanya tidak berfungsi, semuanya rusak. _'Sial!'_ Makinya dalam hati. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sudah tidak ada jalan lain lagi kecuali menunggu pihak militer Oto yang mencari dan menjemput dirinya, dan hal itu pasti akan memakan waktu lebih dari satu hari.

Sasuke menengok ke samping -ke arah Naruto- yang sedang sibuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan Sasuke. "Katakan padaku dari divisi mana kau?" Tanyanya, mulai mengorek informasi dari tawanannya.

Alis Naruto mengernyit, sedetik kemudian seringai angkuh tercipta di bibirnya. "Heh, biar mati sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah membocorkan informasi apapun padamu." Jawab Naruto angkuh dengan mantabnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto datar.

"Dari seragam yang kau kenakan dapat diketahui kalau kau adalah prajurit rendahan, sebuah piont yang digunakan dalam sekali pakai." Ujarnya masih dengan tampang flat andalannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto agak tersinggung dengan makna ucapan Sasuke.

"Mereka semua sudah menganggapmu mati." Jawab Sasuke santai, tangannya sibuk berkutat pada tasnya, mencari segala sesuatu yang diperlukannya. "Dengan kata lain, tidak akan ada orang yang peduli ataupun mencarimu." Tambahnya menyimpulkan.

Naruto cuman diam, otaknya berpikir untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke. Tapi apa? Naruto sadar, kalau perkataan Sasuke tadi terbukti kebenarannya. Dia hanyalah prajurit biasa, sama sekali tidak punya pangkat apa-apa. Prajurit sukarela sepertinya yang tidak punya pangkat apa-apa, hanya akan dianggap mati jika menghilang setelah terjadinya pertempuran. Tidak akan ada orang yang peduli dengan menghilangnya Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya, sebagai Uzumaki, mungkin Naruto memang sudah dianggap mati, tapi sebagai _Namikaze?_

Heh, sebagai Namikaze Naruto, putri tunggal President Konoha. Naruto sangat yakin seyakin-yakinnya, meskipun harus meobok-obok seluruh dunia, ayahnya, Namikaze Minato akan terus mencarinya sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun, kalau perlu sampai ke bulan, atau ke Mars sekalian. Jadi, ditemukan dirinya hanyalah tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

"Cih, bukankah situasimu sama saja denganku?" Terang Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Seringai mengejek terukir di bibir Sasuke. Sama dia bilang? Mana mungkin!

"Aku berbeda denganmu."

Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Heh, jadi kau orang penting?" Komentarnya dengan nada meremehkan. "Apa pangkat yang kau miliki, Tuan? Captain? Komandan? Atau mungkin Jendral? Oh.., aku tau! Mungkin kau adalah anak President Oto." Pancingnya.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit. Perempuan ini benar-benar cerewet. Sebenarnya siapa yang ditawan, dia apa Sasuke?

"Sepertinya kau tidak paham dengan situasimu saat ini, Nona." Jelas Sasuke, sudah mulai masuk ke dalam tahap serius. "Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang." Ancamnya serius. "Hidup dan matimu, ada di tanganku. Jadi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan segala tingkah lakumu."

Naruto terdiam, dia menghela napas, apa yang dikatakan cowok berambut emo itu memang benar. Sebaiknya dia menjaga sifat, kalau tidak ingin mati dibunuh di pulau asing tak berpenghuni ini. "Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan memberikan informasi apapun padamu." Ucap Naruto pelan, nyaris berupa gumaman.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun." Tanggap Sasuke cepat, sudah tidak punya niat untuk mengintrogasi Naruto. "Diam saja itu sudah cukup." Tambahnya.

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Huh?"

"Lagi pula, prajurit rendahan sepertimu tidak akan memiliki informasi yang berharga. Tidak akan membantu sama sekali."

Ooh... Kau salah besar Tuan! Seandainya saja kau tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya, kau pasti akan sangat terkejut! Anak seorang President ditawan. Wow! Itu bisa jadi berita menggemparkan yang dapat mengubah jalannya perang sekarang. Dan jangan pikir Naruto itu bodoh! Tentu saja dia memiliki segudang informasi penting tentang negara Konoha, bisa dibilang segala hal yang diketahuinya itu adalah _Top Secret._ Dan jangan pernah berharap, Naruto akan membocorkan secuil pun tentang berita itu.

Manik biru Naruto melirik Sasuke, untuk melihat sedang apa lelaki itu.

_MY GOSH!_

Dia lagi buka baju!

Mata biru Naruto membelalak. "A-apa yang sedang k-kau lakukan? Ke-kenapa kau melepaskan bajumu!" Tanya Naruto parno, horor sama tingkah Sasuke. "Dasar Teme cabuuul...!" Teriaknya.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit, urat-urat dikepalanya terasa menegang. Apa cewek ini nggak bisa diam? Baru kali ini Sasuke dikatai macam-macam, dibilang brengseklah, mesumlah, gigololah, dan sekarang cabul? Hey, sebutan seperti itu nggak pantas buat Sasuke yang _super cool_ ini.

Menulikan pendengarannya, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan aktifitas membuka bajunya. Kalau meladeni cewek bawel kayak Naruto, maka nggak akan ada habis-habisnya, argument tak penting mereka akan terus berlanjut, dan Sasuke akan overdosis OOC, bisa luntur gelarnya sebagai _Prince Ice_ yang selama ini disandangnya.

Manik _Sapphire_ Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Sasuke, dia memandangi Sasuke dengan khusyuk. Sebenarnya melihat cowok telanjang adalah hal yang biasa baginya, selama di pelatihan militer -saat dia menyamar jadi cowok- Naruto sering melihat teman-teman cowoknya telanjang bulat. Awalnya Naruto agak grogi dan ngeri, tapi akhirnya dia terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu. Dengan kata lain, Naruto sudah imun sama tubuh telanjang cowok!

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa begitu melihat dada telanjang Sasuke, jantung Naruto jadi memompa berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat, dia jadi berdebar-debar, nyut-nyutan nggak karuan.

Tubuhnya itu ya ampuuun...

_So sexy!_

_Six pack!_

_Lembut..._

Belum lagi warna kulitnya yang putih alami tak bernoda itu. _OMG!_ Naruto _melting_ ngeliatnya.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, satu tetes air liur -ngiler- jatuh di sudut bibirnya, dia bahkan nggak sadar kalau sebelah lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah alias mimisan.

Memang, Uchiha Sasuke adalah cowok terseksi ciptaan bang Kishi di manga berjudul Naruto.

Merasa janggal karena suasana jadi sunyi -nggak ada suara teriakan gaje lagi- Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Satu alis Sasuke terangkat begitu melihat Naruto yang memandangnya dengan _intens_ tak berkedip, terlebih cewek ini ngiler dan juga mimisan. Nampaknya dia terlalu terpesona dengan tubuh Sasuke yang aduhai. Seringai puas tercipta di wajah _charming_ Sasuke. "Lihat, sekarang siapa yang mesum?" Tanyanya dengan nada kemerdekaan.

Naruto terkesikap, sadar dengan tingkah nistanya. "A-a-apa maksudmu? Si-siapa yang kau bilang me-mesum? Te-tentu saja itu kau!" Belanya.

"Sebelum berkata seperti itu. Lebih baik kau hapus ngiler dan juga darah yang ada di hidungmu itu. Menjijikan." Tanggap Sasuke, sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"A-apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung, masih nggak sadar kalau dia mimisan plus ngiler. Begitu dia mengosentrasikan segala indranya ke arah wajahnya, baru dia sadar kalau sekarang ada darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Panik, dia langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke tanah yang dipenuhi pasir. _Sial!_ Pikirnya, benar-benar malu akan kenistaannya.

_'Semua perempuan sama saja.'_ Pikir Sasuke. Mata onix-nya beralih memandang lengan kanannya yang luka akibat tergores peluru yang ditembakan Naruto. Luka itu tidak dalam, tapi lumayan banyak mengeluarkan darah. Cepat-cepat dia memberikan antiseptik, kemudian menutup lukanya dengan kapas, lalu membalut lengannya dengan perban. Sedikit kesulitan, karena dia hanya bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan satu tangan.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengobati lukanya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang mengganjal di hati Naruto. Dia menyesal menembak Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa mesti menyesal? Merekakan musuh, jadi wajar kalau saling bunuh.

"Kau beruntung." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Naruto bingung. Beruntung apa maksudnya? Apakah terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni bersama musuh tentara lawan, kemudian diikat seperti kepompong itu bisa disebut beruntung? Ataukah keberuntungan yang dimaksud si Teme itu adalah terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni bersama dengan cowok ganteng super hot, berdua saja, seperti di film-film itu? Aiiish.., pikiran Naruto sudah mulai error.

Sasuke sudah selesai membalut lengan kanannya dengan perban. Mata hitam kelamnya memandang Naruto datar. "Kau beruntung bertemu dengan tentara musuh sepertiku." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jika itu prajurit Oto yang lain, mereka pasti sudah membunuhmu." Tambahnya. Sasuke mengambil baju kaos -yang sama persis seperti yang dipinjamkannya kepada Naruto- di dalam tas ranselnya, kemudian memakainya.

"Apakah kau bermaksud bilang : kalau kau adalah orang baik?"

Sasuke cuman diam, tidak bermaksud menggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Atau kau ingin bilang, kau membiarkanku hidup karena kasian padaku, karena aku adalah seorang perempuan." Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Aku pikir, kalian tentara Oto sama sekali tidak punya belas kasihan."

Sasuke masih diam.

Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tahu, karena ulah kalian ada begitu banyak orang-orang yang mati, banyak wanita yang menjadi janda, dan anak-anak yang menjadi yatim piatu. Kalian sudah menghancurkan hidup mereka."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. "Bukankah kalian sama saja?" Tanggapnya. Dia menatap mata _sapphire_ Naruto dalam. "Kau terlalu naif jika berfikir hanya Negara Konoha yang mendapatkan dampak negatif karena perang ini." Tambahnya dingin. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning kejinggaan. Matahari terbenam (sunset) menjadi pemandangan yang memanjakan mata, terlebih jika kau melihatnya di pantai berpasir putih dengan lautan jernih yang memantulkan warna keemasan dari atas langit, pemandangan seperti ini... terlihat sangat cantik.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kalianlah yang paling benar." Tambah Sasuke lagi.

Alis Naruto mengernyit. "Kau ingin bilang kalau pihak Konoha lah yang salah?" Tanyanya garang.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu." Sanggah Sasuke tenang. "Baik Konoha ataupun Oto, kau dan aku. Kita sama-sama pembunuh."

Naruto terdiam mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Oto dan Konoha, memang saling menghancurkan satu sama lain, kedua belah pihak sama-sama rugi.

"Meskipun begitu.., tetap kalianlah yang salah." Ujar Naruto, tetap bersikeras akan opininya yang menyatakan : Oto adalah pihak yang jahat.

Sasuke cuman diam, matanya memandang datar matahari yang semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat. Beradu argument tentang siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah akan sangat panjang ceritanya, tidak akan ada habisnya jika kedua belah pihak tidak mau mengalah. Terbayang di benak Sasuke akan perkataan kakaknya, _Uchiha Itachi,_ beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Seperti kata Itachi : _"Semua orang hidup terikat dan bergantung pada pengetahuan atau persepsinya sendiri, itu di sebut kenyataan. Tetapi pengetahuan dan persepsi itu sesuatu yang samar. Bisa saja kenyataan itu hanya ilusi, semua orang hidup dalam asumsi."_

Semua orang hidup dalam asumsi, dan itu memang faktanya. Semua orang memiliki landasan berpikir yang dianggap benar, hanya saja asumsi setiap orang itu berbeda-beda, tidak sama. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan perselisihan, dan akhirnya pecah menjadi perang berkepanjangan.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, siapapun yang salah ataupun benar itu sama sekali tidak penting. Karena tujuan utamanya hanyalah menghancurkan Konoha, menghancurkan Negara yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaannya, merenggut nyawa ibunya. Tidak peduli hal yang dilakukannya itu salah ataupun benar. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Negaranya.

Balas dendam, itulah ambisinya. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Namun.., jika Sasuke begitu berkeinginan menghancurkan Konoha, kenapa dia tidak membunuh gadis di sampingnya ini? Gadis yang merupakan tentara pelindung Konoha, sebuah benteng yang harus dimusnahkan.

Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa dan memang tidak ingin membunuhnya?

Apakah karena rasa belas kasihan?

Entahlah...

Tapi yang pasti, Sasuke memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membunuhnya,

-ataupun menyakitinya.

**/**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Present Time-**_

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesan Gaara pada Naruto. Dia akan segera berangkat ke Amegakure untuk urusan pekerjaannya.

"Tentu, kau juga." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Hening...

Baik Gaara ataupun Naruto, mereka terdiam, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Aku... Tidak akan menyerah."

Alis Naruto mengernyit mendengar perkataan yang terlontar tiba-tiba dari Gaara. Namun, Naruto tahu pasti makna dari ucapannya.

"Kau tau sendiri bukan? Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Tidak mau menyerah pada siapapun." Gaara menyambung perkataannya. Mata _emerlard_-nya memandang manik _sapphire_ Naruto, dalam. "Kau memang belum bisa menerimaku, aku tahu. Kau menganggapku pengganggu, aku mengerti. Tapi dari detik ini..." Dia mengambil nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Mulailah untuk mencintaiku."

Naruto hanya terdiam, sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bahkan rasanya bernafaspun sesak. Satu tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja di mata _sapphire_-nya, betapa bersyukurnya Naruto memiliki lelaki seperti Gaara di sampingnya.

Dan...

Betapa merasa bersalahnya Naruto karena sampai saat ini masih belum bisa membalas perasaan Gaara.

Jemari Gaara menyentuh pipi Naruto, menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari mata biru Naruto dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku lebih suka melihat senyummu."

Naruto tersenyum, memberikan senyuman terbaik yang dia punya. Cengiran khasnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Katakan padaku, kau ingin oleh-oleh apa?" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau pulang dengan selamat." Jawabnya.

"Itu pasti." Ucap Gaara. Dikecupnya kening Naruto, lama. "Aku pergi." Pamitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Saran Naruto.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang sejak tadi menunggunya. Sang supir langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Sebelum memasuki mobil, untuk terakhir kali Gaara menengok ke belakang, melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Gaara pun memasuki mobilnya.

Naruto terus memandang mobil Gaara yang berjalan, menjauh dari penglihatannya, kemudian menghilang berbelok ke persimpangan.

"Tuan Gaara sangat menyayangi Nona." Ayame, _maid_ di rumah Naruto. Berkata sambil mendorong kursi roda Naruto. "Melihat lelaki seperti itu, benar-benar membuat iri." Katanya lagi dengan nada bercanda.

Naruto tersenyum simpul "Gaara... Memang lelaki yang baik." Tanggap Naruto.

"Tuan Gaara hanya baik pada Nona." Sanggah Ayame. "Dia tidak pernah tersenyum pada wanita lain, selain pada Nona." Tambahnya lagi.

"Dan Tuan Gaara bersikap manis jika di hadapan Nona."

"Aku tau..." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Karena itulah aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Pendek? Memang, aku hanya bisa ngetiknya sampai segini dulu (Malas panjang2) _#ditimpuk!# _

**Review?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto** : Bukan punya saia.

**Orange Caramel** : Sebuah fic gaje yg dibikin oleh Author abal, yaitu saia.

_Don't like, please don't read!_

**Ch. 4**

* * *

_Minggu (23/12), Namikaze Naruto, putri tunggal President Konoha, anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, telah dinyatakan hilang. Hal ini pertama kali diketahui oleh Umino Iruka, asisten pribadi Naruto. Sampai saat ini, keberadaan Naruto masih belum diketahui, "Kami sudah mengerahkan polisi-polisi terbaik untuk mencari Nona Naruto. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Nara Shikaku, kepala kepolisian Konoha._

_Ketika President Minato ditanya tentang perihal menghilangnya anak gadis semata wayangnya, Beliau masih menolak dengan tegas untuk memberikan keterangan tentang kejadian ini. "No coment!" Katanya. Sedangkan sang istri, Namikaze Kushina hanya bisa menangis jika mengingat buah hati tersayangnya itu._

_Menghilangnya Namikaze Naruto, menuai banyak pertanyaan dari banyak kalangan politik, serta masyarakat Konoha. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan perang yang saat ini terjadi antara Konoha dan Oto? "Akan jadi masalah dan kerugian yang sangat besar bagi Konoha jika putri Namikaze ada di tangan Oto." Tutur Yamanaka Inoichi, Menteri Komunikasi dan Informatika. _

Minato menatap kosong surat kabar yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya, dia memijat pelipisnya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa menegang. Aiiissh.., memikirkan putri kesayangannya menghilang benar-benar membuat jiwa raga Minato terguncang, dia jadi stress berat. Dan President super ganteng yang satu ini sedang kecewa berat dengan para bawahannya yang ternyata pada nggak becus semua, masa mencari Naruto aja nggak bisa? Sudah satu minggu Naruto menghilang, dan sampai saat ini belum ada kabar sedikitpun mengenai putri tersayangnya itu. _'Naruto, dimanakah dirimu? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja Nak?'_ Minato membatin, rindu dengan buah hatinya.

Rasanya, Minato ingin menangis.

_'Tok, Tok, Tok.'_

Pintu ruangan Minato diketuk.

"Masuk..." Suruh Minato lesu, tak bersemangat mengurus pekerjaannya yang notebenenya sangatlah banyak dan menumpuk, belum lagi masalah perang dengan Negara Oto.

"Permisi, Pak. Maaf mengganggu." Ujar orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam yang berteger di wajahnya itu berjalan mendekati Minato. Ia membawa setumpuk dokumen yang kemudian diletakkannya di meja kerja sang President.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Minato sok polos, benar-benar tak bersemangat untuk bekerja. Andai saja dia bisa bolos dari pekerjaannya sebagai President sehari saja, pikir Minato, tak bertanggung jawab sebagai kepala Negara.

Lelaki misterius berpakaian hitam yang ternyata diketahui bernama Aburame Shino, membetulkan letak kaca mata hitam mengkilatnya yang agak sedikit melorot. "Ini data tentang kapal Poseidon yang tenggelam kemaren." Kata Shino dengan cool dan datarnya.

Alis Minato mengernyit. _Masalah basi,_ pikirnya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan putri tercintanya yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Bagi Minato, Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya, urusan Negara itu nomor kesekian. "Bukankah kita sudah mendiskusikan hal ini?" Ucap Minato, ingin menyudahi pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangatlah basi ini. "Kapalnya sudah tenggelam, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau rugi, ya rugi. Ganti saja kapal Poseidon dengan yang lain, dan kali ini perketat pengawalannya." Minato berujar cuek, tidak ingat dengan banyaknya nyawa prajurit Konoha yang tewas demi melindungi kapal pengangkut alat-alat perang itu.

"Bukan masalah itu, Pak." Sanggah Shino tenang. "Ini mengenai prajurit-prajurit yang gugur demi melindungi Poseidon." Katanya lagi. Shino membuka salah satu dari tumpukan dokumen yang diletakkannya di meja kerja Minato. "Menurut data yang didapatkan sampai saat ini. Terdapat 73 orang meninggal, 164 luka berat, 228 luka ringan, dan 92 orang menghilang." Shino membacakan rekapan data yang ada ditangannya.

Minato menghela nafas berat mendengarnya. _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan prajurit yang telah gugur membela negara,_ Minato membatin. "Bagaimana dengan pencarian tim SAR?" Tanyanya.

"Masih zero, pak." Jawab Shino cepat. "Kita tidak bisa melewati daerah perbatasan, karena pihak tentara Oto juga berada di sana. Kalau kita maju, mereka akan menyerang, begitu juga sebaliknya." Jelas Shino.

Minato memijit pelipisnya yang semakin nyut-nyutan karena memikirkan banyaknya nyawa yang telah menghilang akibat perperangan. Kalau hanya sekedar kapal atau alat persenjataan, Minato tidak akan ambil pusing, karena semua itu bisa diganti, tapi kalau nyawa manusia?

"Terus usahakan pencarian." Hanya itu yang bisa diperintahkan Minato, kepalanya terlalu mumet untuk berfikir mencari solusi. Ia tidak bisa kosentrasi akan pekerjaannya kalau Naruto masih hilang. "Kau boleh pergi." Ujar Minato, mempersilahkan Shino untuk keluar dari ruangannya, mengusir secara halus.

"Masih ada satu masalah lagi, Pak." Shino kembali berkata.

"Hm, apa lagi?" Tanya Minato nggak minat. Tangannya meraih foto ukuran 4R yang ada di atas mejanya, foto anaknya : Namikaze Naruto, dipandanginya foto Naruto yang tertawa lebar di dalam foto itu. _'Oh, Naru-chan.., papa kangen sama kamu...'_ Batin Minato merana.

"Ini mengenai 92 korban yang menghilang." Kata Shino, tangannya kembali berkutat pada tumpukan dokumen yang ada di meja Minato, mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang terselip diantara tumpukan dokumen penting itu.

Minato mendesah. "Apa lagi?" Tanyanya malas. "Bukankah sudah kubilang teruskan pencarian." Perintahnya sedikit emosi, benar-benar ingin menyudahi pembicaraan ini.

Shino menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat yang ada di tangannya kepada Minato. "Ini Pak."

"Apa ini?" Alis Minato mengernyit, bingung. Dia menyambut amplop coklat itu dari tangan Shino, perlahan dibukanya amplop itu. _'Hm, foto.'_ Pikir Minato.

Dipandanginya foto itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, mata Minato yang awalnya sipit berubah menjadi besar... besar... dan membesar, hingga membelalak sempurna.

Minato pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Na-Naruto? Yang di foto ini Naruto kan?" Tanyanya setengah memekik saking _exited-_nya.

"Iya." Jawab Shino singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto..," Gumam Minato, kembali mata sapphire sang President Konoha memandangi foto anak tersayangnya. _'Naruto. Rambutnya pendek, tapi ini Naruto! Dia seperti laki-laki, tapi tidak salah lagi ini Naruto! Putriku!'_ Batin Minato bicara. "Dimana dia?" Tanya Minato menggebu-gebu, semangat empat limanya berkoar.

Shino menghela nafas, rasanya sulit memberitahukan kabar ini kepada bapak President yang ada di depannya ini "Itulah yang menjadi masalahnya, Pak." Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Minato jadi nggak enak rasa, jantungnya jadi dag-gig-dug nggak karuan. Takut-takut ada hal buruk menimpa anak tersayangnya. "A-ada apa?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. "Naruto... Tidak apa-apakan? Dia... Dia baik-baik sajakan?"

Shino hanya diam, pertanyaan Minato mengambang di udara.

"Aburame, jangan diam saja! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentak Minato kalap.

"Maaf Pak, tapi saya tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato heran sekaligus geram. "Kau dapat fotonya, tapi tidak tahu di mana dia, bagaimana bisa!" Teriaknya emosi.

"Foto itu diambil pada tanggal 27 Desember, dua hari sebelum kapal Poseidon berlayar." Jelas Shino masih dengan datarnya.

Alis pirang Minato menekuk semakin dalam. "Jadi... Maksudmu... Naruto ada di kapal itu ketika diserang oleh tentara Oto?" Tanyanya. Sok, sedih, takut bercampur aduk di hati Minato. "Bagaimana bisa...?" Gumamnya lirih.

"Pada tanggal 23 Desember, terjadi perekrutan prajurit sukarela di Konoha." Informasi Shino kepada Minato. "Dan tanpa sepengetahuan kita, Namikaze Naruto, putri Anda, menyamar menjadi laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Jelas Shino, panjang lebar.

Minato merasa dunia seakan berputar, dia pusing, semua ini benar-benar membuatnya sok. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan perekrutan itu?" Tanyanya, mulai mencari dalang yang dianggapnya lalai dalam melaksanakan tugas perekrutan warga Konoha.

"Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, seorang Sersan Mayor yang baru diangkat satu bulan yang lalu." Jawab Shino.

Minato mengingat-ingat nama yang rasanya tidak asing di telinganya. "Nara Shikamaru? Maksudmu anaknya si rusa molor itu, si Shikaku itu?" Tanya Minato memastikan.

Aburame Shino mengangguk.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja, nggak guna!" Sungut Minato murka. "Panggil duo rusa itu! Mereka harus bertanggung jawab atas menghilangnya Naruto!" Perintah Minato, mengkambing hitamkan Shikamaru dan ayahnya.

Minato mengambil beberapa dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Otaknya yang pada awalnya sangat bentok karena malas berfikir, sekarang mulai beroperasi kembali.

Minato serius mode on aktif.

"Aburame!"

"Yes Sir?" Tanggap Shino.

"Hubungi pihak Oto, katakan pada mereka kalau aku ingin bicara dengan Hiashi, President mereka."

Alis Shino terangkat sebelah. "Pardon?" Tanyanya nggak ngerti.

"Alasan kenapa pihak Oto tidak bergeser seinci-pun dari daerah perbatasan, pasti karena pihak Oto juga ingin mencari tentara-nya yang menghilang. Katakan pada Hiashi kalau aku bersedia melakukan gencatan senjata untuk satu hari penuh." Ujar Minato mantab.

"Maaf Pak, tapi... Hal seperti itu terlalu beresiko." Shino nampak keberatan dengan rencana Minato yang terkesan sangat polos. "Jika kita melakukan gencatan senjata, pertahanan kita akan sangat rawan. Tidak ada jaminan pihak Oto akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ucap Shino menyampaikan sugestinya. "Kita tidak bisa mempercayai mereka, bagaimanapun juga kita musuh." Tambahnya.

Manik Minato menatap lurus mata Shino yang tertutupi kacamata hitam. Aura ketegasan benar-benar terpancar di wajah Minato yang rupawan. Di dalam hati Shino sangat bersyukur memakai kacamata hitam, karena dengan begitu, kacamata hitamnya dapat menahan silau kegantengan sang President. Kalau keseringan melihat wajah itu, bisa jadi homo aku, pikir Shino error dan nggak jelas banget.

"Mungkin kita musuh, tapi aku mengenal Hiashi. Dia tidak bodoh, dan dia juga bukan seorang pengecut." Kata Minato. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat rak buku yang ada di sudut ruangan kerjanya. Mata birunya meneliti setiap sampul buku yang ada di rak itu. "Hiashi akan menyetujui gagasanku." Katanya lagi, diambilnya salah satu buku dari rak buku yang ada di depannya. "Lakukan saja apa yang aku minta." Perintah Minato tegas, tidak menerima kata penolakan akan rencananya.

"Kita harus mencari para prajurit sampai ke bawah samudra. Secepatnya."

Shino terdiam untuk sesaat, masih ragu akan rencana pimpinannya. "Yes Sir!" Ujarnya pada akhirnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi." Kata Minato, matanya birunya konsen menatap sebuah buku yang menampilkan peta dunia. "Menurut peta ini." Tunjuk Minato kepada buku yang dipegangnya. "Terdapat 39 pulau kecil yang menyebar di sekeliling lautan di tempat lokasi Poseidon tenggelam. Jaraknya mungkin jauh, tetapi jika mengingat badai yang terjadi saat itu, ada kemungkinan prajurit yang terpisah dari rombongan atau mungkin tenggelam akan terbawa oleh arus besar dan terdampar di salah satu pulau dari ke-39 pulau itu." Tutur Minato dengan yakinnya. "Selidiki setiap pulau yang ada." Perintahnya.

Shino mengangguk. "Baik akan segera saya laksanakan."

Minato kembali memandang Shino. "Ingat, meskipun kita bilang gencatan senjata, tapi jangan lengah. Kita harus tetap waspada, perketat pertahanan Negara. Dan jika pihak Oto melanggar, jangan ragu untuk membalas." Kata Minato mengingatkan.

"Baik, saya mengerti." Respon Shino. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucapnya pamit sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Oh, ya. Jangan lupa menyuruh duo rusa itu menghadap padaku, aku punya urusan pribadi dengan mereka." Minato mengingatkan.

Shino cuman bisa mengangguk, merasa miris dengan nasib Shikamaru yang pasti akan kena semprot oleh Minato.

Perhatian Minato beralih ke luar jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya. Ia memandang langit biru yang cerah. _'Naruto, kau baik-baik sajakan, Nak? Papa yakin kamu baik-baik saja, karena kamu adalah anak papa yang kuat.'_ Minato membatin.

* * *

"Aw, aw, aw, adaw!" Erang Naruto kesakitan. Sungguh, melorot kemudian jatuh dari pohon kelapa yang tinggi bukan hal yang mengenakkan, rasanya sakit, terlebih di bagian bokong Naruto yang langsung mencium tanah berpasir dengan tak elitnya. Ia mengelus-elus bokong dan pinggangnya yang terasa linu. "Aduuh..." Eluhnya.

"Dobe, kau memang bodoh." Sasuke berucap ketus dengan angkuhnya.

Naruto mendelik tak suka. "Apa hakmu mengataiku 'bodoh', Teme?" Tanya Naruto garang.

Mata onix Sasuke memandang rendah Naruto. "Tentu aku punya hak," Ucapnya _cool._ "Karena kamu adalah babuku." Tambahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

_"What?"_ Naruto syok mendengarnya. Sejak kapan Namikaze Naruto yang hebat ini berubah status menjadi babu?

"Jangan asal bicara kau ya!" Teriak Naruto tak terima, emosi. Ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Lagi pula apa hubungannya kepintaran otak dengan kemampuan memanjat pohon kelapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Kau pernah dengar istilah, hanya orang pintar yang bisa sampai ke puncak?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan tampang arrogant-nya.

"Hah?" Alis Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya. Apa benar istilah seperti itu berlaku ketika memanjat pohon kelapa? _NGACO!_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimanapun juga, memanjat pohon itu tidak menggunakan otak, tapi otot. "GAH! Teme, kalau kau ingin minum air kelapa kenapa tidak kau petik sendiri? Kenapa kau menyuruh-nyuruh aku, hah!" Bentak Naruto geram.

"Idiot, jika aku punya babu yang bisa aku suruh-suruh, kenapa aku harus memanjat sendiri."

Muncul kedutan tiga persimpangan di jidat Naruto. "AKU BUKAN BABUMU!" Sanggahnya murka.

"Oh.., apa kamu lupa?" Sasuke mulai berkata. "Baju yang kamu pakai, makanan yang kamu makan dan minuman yang kamu minum, itu semua sama sekali tidak gratis." Ujar Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto akan kebaikannya. Ketika baju Naruto robek -karena ulah Sasuke- dia meminjamkan Naruto baju. Ketika perut Naruto menabuh -berbunyi keroncongan a.k.a kelaparan- Sasuke melepaskan ikatan Naruto, lalu memberinya makan dan minum. "Kurang baik apa diriku ini?" Tanya Sasuke sombong.

Naruto berkacak pinggang, tak terima dirinya direndahkan seperti ini. "Dengar ya tuan Teme yang terhormat." Ujar Naruto sinis. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk meminjamkanku baju, atau memberiku makan. Kau yang memaksaku untuk menerima semua itu. Semua itu aku terima dengan paksaan, ingat pak-sa-an. Jadi, aku tidak perlu berterimakasih padamu, ataupun membalas budi pekertimu yang sama sekali tidak aku perlukan itu." Jeda beberapa saat, Naruto mengambil nafas dalam untuk melanjutkan pidatonya. "Dan orang macam apa kau, memberi tapi mengharapkan balasan, menyedihkan! Orang sepertimu adalah sampah masyarakat!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata onix-nya. "Kau itu, benar-benar cerewet." Tanggapnya. "Dengar ya Nona yang tidak tahu diuntung. Sudah jadi kewajiban manusia untuk membalas setiap kebaikan seseorang. Orang yang tidak tahu berterimakasih sepertimulah yang akan menjadi sampah masyarakat dan kemudian dikucilkan." Sasuke berujar, tak mau kalah. "Terlebih, makanan dan minuman yang sudah masuk ke dalam perut buncitmu itu, akan menjadi darah dagingmu seumur hidup. Jika kau tidak membayarnya sekarang, maka kau akan berhutang denganku selamanya, sampai kau mati." Ancamnya.

Naruto menggeram frustasi. "Bilang saja kau tidak ikhlas memberikan semuanya, tidak usah berbelat-belit begitu! Dan perutku tidak buncit, aku langsing!" Dengus Naruto. Senyum sinis terukir bibirnya. "Dari dulu aku sudah tahu, kalau orang-orang di Oto itu pada pelit semua! Perhitungan!" Ucapnya menghina.

Sasuke balas tersenyum sinis. "Hn, bagus kalau kau sudah tahu." Kata Sasuke, dia tidak mengindahkan hinaan Naruto akan orang-orang di Negaranya. "Itu artinya kau sudah mengerti jalan pikiran orang sukses." Ujarnya, nggak jelas maknanya di telinga Naruto.

"Hanya orang yang perhitungan yang dapat mengendalikan semuanya. Jika untung, ambil. Jika rugi, tinggalkan. Begitulah jalan hidup orang sukses."

Alis Naruto menekuk dalam mendengarnya. Apa teori yang dikatakan pemuda menyebalkan di depannya ini patut dicontoh?

"Kau makhluk teregois yang pernah aku temui." Komentar Naruto pada akhirnya. "Bangga dengan sikap pelitnya. Orang sepertimu pasti punya banyak musuh." Tambah Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Apa dia punya banyak musuh? _Well, mungkin iya,_ pikir Sasuke, karena mengingat dia tidak punya satu orang temanpun. Kalau musuh : Bejibun.

"Sudahlah, cepat ambil buah kelapa itu." Suruh Sasuke sudah mulai kehausan karena berdebat dengan mulut ember Naruto.

"Ogah! Kalau kamu mau, ambil sendiri!" Tolak Naruto mentah.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, apa argument mereka masih belum berakhir? Apa si Dobe ini masih menolak untuk menjadi babu Sasuke?

"Dobe, jadi kau lebih memilih berhutang denganku, seumur hidupmu?" Tanyanya jengah. "Aku memintamu untuk membayar semua kebaikanku dengan keringatmu." Katanya menjelaskan. "Atau mungkin semua orang Konoha sepertimu? Hanya ingin makan dan minum gratis, tidak ingin membayar." Sindir Sasuke.

Mendengar nama negara tercintanya diungkit-ungkit, telinga Naruto jadi panas. "Oke!" Teriaknya, emosi. "Akan aku bayar semuanya dengan jerih payahku, Lunas!"

Naruto mendekati pohon kelapa yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau ingin buah kelapa kan?" Ujarnya penuh emosi. "Akan aku ambilkan! Akan aku ambilkan semuanya!" Naruto bersiap menaiki pohon tinggi nan langsing itu, dengan kekuatan super dan kecepatan cahaya Naruto memanjat pohon itu.

"Wow!" Gumam Sasuke takjub. "Hebat, kau seperti monyet." Puji atau hinanya.

"Diamlah kau Teme!" Teriak Naruto di tengah-tengah aksi memanjatnya. _'Dasar Teme bajingan! Awas saja, pasti akan aku balas kau!'_ Naruto mendumbel di dalam hati.

Begitu sampai di atas -ditempat buah kelapa tumbuh- Naruto segera menjatuhkan semua buah kelapa yang ada. "Makan tuh!" Teriak Naruto sambil menuncur turun dari atas pohon.

"Nih sudah aku ambilkan!" Ujarnya begitu kakinya kembali berpijak di tanah.

Mata kelam Sasuke memandang puluhan buah kelapa yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. "Dobe, ambil semua buah kelapa ini, lalu bawa ke sana." Perintah Sasuke seenak jidatnya, sambil menunjuk tempat nan jauh di sana.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar melihatnya. "APA?" Tanyanya, nggak percaya. "Kau gila menyuruhku berjalan sejauh itu sambil membawa buah kelapa yang berat?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke yang berarti 'Iya'.

"Kenapa mesti dibawa ke sana?" Tanya Naruto garang.

"Aku ingin meminumnya di sana."

"Diminum di sinikan bisa."

"Di sana tempatnya lebih enak."

Kening Naruto berkedut kesal. Si Teme ini benar-benar minta dicincang. "Bawa sendiri!" Suruhnya.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan membayarnya secara lunas?"

Emosi Naruto makin membuncak. "Apa mengambilkan kelapa ini masih belum lunas?" Tanyanya diliputi amarah.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dobe, bukankah perjanjiannya kau bersedia untuk menjadi babuku? Itu artinya, apapun yang aku perintahkan wajib kau kerjakan. Aku ini majikanmu, jangan membangkang." Ujarnya angkuh.

"Apa? Babu? Majikan?" Naruto menggeram murka. "HOI! KAPAN AKU BERSEDIA MENJADI BABUMU!" Teriak Naruto memekakan telinga.

Sasuke menutup telinganya untuk mencegah suara cempreng Naruto memasuki pendengarannya. "Cih!" Decaknya. "Bukankah kau berjanji untuk membayar semuanya dengan jerih payahmu? Itu artinya kau sudah bersedia menjadi babuku selama di pulau ini." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

Bikin Naruto ternganga mendengarnya. Gila! Cowok di depannya ini benar-benar gila! Yang benar saja, masa Naruto harus menjadi babunya si Teme hanya karena meminjam kaos oblong murah, memakan satu potong roti, dan satu gelas air putih. _Yang benar saja!_ Naruto menjerit di dalam hati.

"Ini nggak sebanding!"

"Jangan cerewet." Sanggah Sasuke. "Cepat kerjakan semuanya." Perintahnya sambil berlalu pergi, berjalan ke arah tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi. "Dan ingat, bawa semua buah kelapanya, jangan tertinggal satupun" Sasuke memperingatkan.

Naruto termenung meratapi nasib tragisnya. Seandainya saja pistolnya ada digenggaman tangannya, maka Naruto tidak akan ragu menarik pelatuknya ke arah kepala ayam si Teme itu.

"Oy, ayo cepat!" Sasuke berseru, menyadarkan Naruto akan acara bengongnya.

"Cih, sialan!" Rutuk Naruto. Dengan sangat amat dan terlalu terpaksa, Naruto mengambil buah kelapa yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia hanya bisa membawa dua dari dua belas buah kelapa yang ada. Dan Naruto harus bolak-balik untuk mengambil sisanya.

"TEME SIALAN!" Makinya.

* * *

"Hah.., hah.., hah..," Naruto ngos-ngosan. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih. Sudah enam kali bolak balik Naruto untuk mengambil dan membawa buah kelapa yang dipetiknya.

"Sudah semuanya?" Tanya Sasuke santai, ia sedang dalam posisi pewe, bersandar di bawah pohon rindang yang adem.

Naruto merengut melihat tingkah sok Sasuke. Ia ingin berteriak, menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan caci maki, namun sayang tenaga Naruto tidak memadai, untuk bernafaspun rasanya sulit sekali. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya -telentang- di samping Sasuke untuk beristirahat sejenak, dipejamkannya matanya untuk merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus membelai tubuhnya yang dipenuhi peluh.

"Badanmu bau."

Perkataan yang terlontar dari Sasuke, sukses membuat mata Naruto kembali terbuka. Apa dia bilang tadi? Bau? Kurang ajar! Memangnya gara-gara siapa Naruto jadi penuh keringat seperti ini?

"Biar bau-bau begini, banyak lelaki yang rela mengantri demi diriku." Ujar Naruto sombong dan pede mampus.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Huh? Benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Senyum angkuh tercipta di bibir Naruto. "Kau saja yang tidak tahu..." Gumam Naruto. Kembali dipejamkannya _blue sapphire_ miliknya.

"Asal kau tau saja," Naruto berniat menyambung perkataannya. "Aku punya kekasih yang sangat tampan di Konoha." Katanya lagi. Entah apa maksud. Menyombongkah?

Sasuke diam. "Kalau maksudmu kekasih, aku juga punya." Jawab Sasuke tenang, nggak mau kalah. Terbayang di benaknya dengan gadis yang sudah dipilihkan oleh ayahnya a.k.a tunangannya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Mata Naruto membelalak. "Eh? Benarkah?" Tanyanya, terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Seringai terukir di wajah Sasuke, bikin dia makin tampak luar biasa ganteng. "Apa kau kecewa, mengetahui aku sudah punya kekasih, dan kau tidak punya kesempatan?" Kata Sasuke, pede.

"Oh, ya... Aku mau muntah mendengarnya." Jawab Naruto ketus. Ia merubah posisi telentangnya menjadi duduk. "Seperti apa dia?" Tanya Naruto, penasaran dengan kekasih si Teme.

Seperti apa dia?

Seperti apa Hyuuga Hinata?

Jika ditanya seperti itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia tidak tahu menahu tentang perempuan itu, dan memang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu.

Ia tidak peduli dengan perempuan itu.

"Dia perempuan yang cantik."

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke. Ia hanya melihat Hyuuga Hinata dari wajahnya saja, dari luar sampulnya saja.

Dalamnya?

Sekali lagi : Sasuke tak peduli. Yang Ia yakini adalah Sasuke harus menikahi Hinata, kemudian Hinata akan melahirkan anak-anak Sasuke. Lalu tugas Hinata sudah selesai.

Hanya seperti itu saja, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu, kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto tampak berpikir, merancang kata-kata untuk mendiskripsikan kekasih sekaligus tunangannya.

_Danzo Sai._

* * *

"Sai!"

Perempuan berambut pirang pucat nampak mengejar seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan di depannya. "Sai, berhenti!" Teriaknya.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil 'Sai' menghentikan langkahnya. Mata hitam kelamnya memandang gadis di belakangnya.

_Yamanaka Ino._

Senyum yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Sai sudah _stand by_ di wajahnya. "Ino, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Ino terdiam, dia nampak gelisah.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sai lagi, menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari gadis pirang di depannya ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino lirih.

"Oh... Aku akan menemui Namikaze-sama." Jawabnya. "Nampaknya sudah ada kabar mengenai keberadaan Naruto." Tambah Sai.

Hening...

Sai kembali memperhatikan Ino yang terdiam. "Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sai lagi, mulai khawatir.

"Sai..." Lirih ino, mata birunya memandang Sai. "Apa kau... Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Senyum diwajah Sai masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak berubah. Sai memang paling pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan senyum palsu yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. "Tentu." Jawabnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus mendapatkannya, aku akan menikahinya."

Ino tersenyum miris.

"Kau tidak mencintainya..."

Sai cuman diam, seolah tak mendengar.

"Kau tidak mencintainya..." Kata Ino lagi.

Sai tetap diam.

"Kau tidak mencintainya..." Ucap Ino lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

Lagi-lagi, Sai cuman berdiam diri.

"Kau-"

"Ino," potong Sai cepat. "Berhenti mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu." Ucapnya dingin, meskipun dingin, senyum di wajahnya sama sekali tidak menghilang.

Ino memandang sinis mata kelam Sai. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya sengak. "Kau takut ada orang yang mendengarnya?"

"Kau takut?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau takut semua orang mengetahui akal bulusmu?" Suara Ino naik beberapa oktaf.

"Ino." Seru Sai, aura dingin dan hitam mengeluar dari tubuhnya, ia tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Aku bilang, berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna." Katanya, serius.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya, ia pergi untuk meninggalkan Ino.

"Aku hamil!" Teriak Ino tiba-tiba.

Sukses, teriakan Ino membuat langkah Sai terhenti seketika. "Apa?" Tanyanya memastikan pendengarannya.

"Aku hamil, dan ini anakmu!" Mata biru Ino mengeluarkan butiran-butiran kristal bening, ia menangis. "Aku sudah hamil dua bulan..." Lirih Ino, menjelaskan.

Sai terdiam, bingung harus melakukan apa. Senyum diwajahnya pun sudah luntur.

Ia menghela nafas dalam untuk menetralkan pikirannya yang sempat syok karena menerima berita mengejutkan ini.

"Gugurkan anak itu."

Sai berkata dingin dengan datarnya, tak beremosi sama sekali.

Mata Ino membelalak lebar. "A-apa?"

"Kau ingin membunuh anakmu? Ini anakmu, Sai..." Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi Ino.

"Lalu apa?" Balas Sai dingin. "Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab?" Tanyanya. "Maaf saja, tapi satu-satunya wanita yang akan aku nikahi adalah Namikaze Naruto." Ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh, ia menatap lurus bola mata Ino. "Gugurkan anak itu, Ino." Suruhnya sekali lagi.

Ino membeku ditempat, tangan putihnya membelai perut hamilnya yang masih datar. "Aku tidak mau!" Ujarnya bersikeras. "Aku tidak mau, Sai! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Sai menatap Ino tak berekspresi. "Kau tahu..," Sai kembali berkata. "Kau tidak berhak meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku." Ujarnya. "Kau tau kalau aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi tetap mau melakukannya denganku. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu... Akan resiko yang akan kau tanggung."

Ino terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sampai berdarah. "Kau yang merayuku, Sai..." Geramnya, diliputi emosi ketepurukan. "Kaulah yang bajingan." Ujarnya menghina. "Kau seorang _playboy_ yang bangsat!" Makinya dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Sai mendesah. Wajahnya yang datar kembali mengeluarkan senyum ramah kepalsuan. "Kau benar... aku memang seorang playboy, lelaki bajingan dan juga bangsat." Akunya tak mengidahkan. "Kau sudah tahu semua itu, tapi tetap masuk ke dalam sangkarku." Sai menatap mata Ino. "Bukankah itu artinya kaulah yang bodoh?" Ucapnya, senyum ramah masih tepatri di wajanya yang rupawan.

"Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu..." Ino membalas lirih. "Karena aku mencintaimu, aku ingin bersamamu..."

"Ino," Tegur Sai. "Gugurkan anak itu." Suruh Sai untuk ketiga kalinya.

Ino hanya diam. Mata birunya menatap kosong lantai yang dia pijak. Ia merasa hampa.

Sai kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantab tanpa menengok ke belakang. Sekarang ada urusan yang lebih penting, ia harus menemui President Konoha, calon ayah mertuanya.

Dan Ino hanya diam membatu di tempat.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Cih, merepotkan." Desah pemuda itu. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang agak sedikit gatal, kemudian menguap, malas. "Semua orang itu, punya masalah yang merepotkan." Ujarnya lagi.

Pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi seperti nanas itu mengambil sebuah foto di dalam saku bajunya. Dipandanginya foto itu. "Tapi yang lebih merepotkan lagi adalah dirimu, Namikaze Naruto, atau biasa aku panggil dengan Uzumaki Naruto." Katanya kepada benda mati berupa foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia menguap, dan menggumamkan hal yang sama,

"Merepotkan."

* * *

_**Masih nyambung..**_

* * *

*) Masih pendek? Memang, tapi setidaknya chapter yg ini lebih panjang dari chapter kemaren. Dan terimakasih buat _**Azusa TheBadGirl **_a.k.a _**Fujo**_, yg sudah mengerti diriku yang malas ngetik fic panjang2 ini, Fujo emang pengertian _*Kiss U* (ditendang ke laut). _

**) Sesuai permintaan _**Naru,**_ scene SasuNaru-nya bakalan aku perbanyak, dengan kata lain : _flashback-_nya yg aku perbanyak _#kicked!#_

***) Di chapter kmaren, Gaara emang rada romantis, bukan hanya _**MoodMaker**_ yang melting ngeliat Gaara seperti itu, tapi aku juga XD.

****) Dan buat _**arief D Kuro Dragnel, hyy, Chatrinoku, Princess Naru-chan, Youka**_ dan _**Guest**_ (tanpa nama) : Tenang aja, fic ini akan terus aku lanjutin -smoga aja semangatku tetap berkoar dlm dunia tulis menulis. (-/\-)

*****) Dulu aku emang sempat vakum menjadi Author, dan ingin menjadi seorang _reader_ biasa a.k.a _Silent Reader #hajared!#. _Tetapi akhirnya aku memutuskan buat balik lagi -karena punya waktu luang buat nulis fic- Sayangnya aku lupa sama akun passworld terdahulu, terpaksa guna'in akun satunya -yang gak pernah aku sentuh sama sekali- Heran juga, kenapa akun itu yg ingat passworld-nya? Dengan kata lain, aku jadi Newbie lagi. Dan aku sangat terharu ketika _**S. Oyabun**_ bilang 'senang aku muncul lagi' (/^-^)/\(^-^\)

******) Dan bagi yg nungguin fic MFG, maaf saja aku gak tahu kapan tuh fic diupdate _#PLAK!#_ Sudah aku ketik separo, tapi dipertengahan jalan ide-nya jadi burem semua, jadi nunggak deh (-_-)a. Yah... Intinya aku harus ngayalin tuh cerita dari awal lagi (Nunggu ilham).

Akhir kata : Thank U sudah membaca fic abal nan ancur ini...

Belum terlambatkan, jika aku ingin mengucapkan : SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1433 H, MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATHIN.

_Review?_


End file.
